La Vengeance du dragon
by Drewix3
Summary: Lors d'un raid, Harold fut accusé à tort pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commis, après avoir été bannis il fut recueilli par un clan viking qui l'accepta. Cinq ans plus tard, lors d'une expédition avec les jeunes beurkiens, Stoïck fit halte chez un clan qui comptait parmi ses rangs un homme au coeur rempli de haine et de vengeance.
1. Le bannis

Chapitre 1: Le banis

La majorité des nuits sur Beurk avaient le mérite d'être calme, excepté celle de Snogletog et des différentes fêtes organisées au cours de l'année, mais si il y avait bien des nuits qui avaient le pouvoir de faire cauchemarder les vikings c'était les nuits de raid de dragons. Ces lézards volants attaquaient sans prévenir et pillaient les ressources de nourriture, emportant parfois des vikings en guise de butin. Ce raid nocturne était particulièrement important, des dizaines de dragons volaient au dessus de l'île. Alors que bon nombre de vikings se battaient pour éloigner des groncks, un homme arrivait à les repousser, Stoick la brute, une montagne de muscles et de nerfs qui transpirait la haine des dragons. En voyant un vipère emporter des moutons, une idée lui vint en tête, il prit la charrette à sa droite et l'envoya directement sur le dragon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Interrogea Stoick.

-Gronck, vipère, bragueuttaures, oh, et Glock a vu un cauchemar monstrueux. Repondit un viking.

-Bien, armez les catapultes et visez le nord du village.

-D'accord.

oOOo

À l'autre bout du village Harold était en train de courir entre les rues avec son lance bola. En esquivant de nombreux villageois il vit Astrid affronter un cauchemar monstrueux toute seule. Son amour pour elle lui fit abandonner l'idée de capturer le furie nocturne, en voyant le dragon prendre de l'altitude, il décida que le moment était venu de tester son invention, il arma le projectile, visa le dragon et fit feu. Le bola vola sur 20 mètres avant de venir ligoter le dragon au niveau des ailes, ce dernier s'écrasa devant Astrid.

-Oh Je l'ai touché ! OUAIII JE L'AI TOUCHÉ ! Hurla de joie Harold.

À peine avait-il fini de hurler qu'Astrid s'était mise en tête de sauter sur le dragon pour le tuer. Elle commença à s'approcher mais le dragon ayant compris son intention se mit à préparer du gel kérosène pour faire feu. Harold ayant comprit les intentions du dragon se précipita sur Astrid pour la sauver.

-ASTRID ÉCARTE TOI !!! Hurla Harold.

-Laisse le moi, je le tue, il est à moi. Vociféra Astrid.

-IL VA TIRER !!! Répéta Harold.

Au moment où le cauchemar allait tirer sur la blonde, Harold sauta et agrippa la fille de son cœur. Les deux jeunes roulèrent par terre, Harold tenant Astrid dans ses bras. Au même moment le cauchemar se débattait en crachant des flammes en colère qu'on l'ai empêché de tuer sa cible. Harold voyant que la corde ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, empoigna la hache de l'Hofferson, la souleva avec difficultés et l'abattit sur le coup du dragon.

-Tu... Tu m'as sauvé ? Bégaya la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Ça t'étonne ? S'étonna le jeune viking.

-Bah d'habitude tu es incapable de manier une épée...

-Y à une différence entre ce que les gens disent et la réalité. Répondît-il.

-Bref, ça va toi ?

-Ça peut aller, je suis la meilleure guerrière de Beurk je te rappelle.

-C'est la cinquante-deuxième fois si je ne m'abuse.

Astrid voyant que le jeune homme essayait de détendre l'atmosphère se mit à sourire. Sans crier garde une explosion de plasma bleu vint faire exploser le hangar à moutons.

-FURIE NOCTURNE COUCHEZ VOUS !!! Hurla un viking.

Les deux amis se mirent à couvert quand l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre revint frapper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Astrid.

-Je sais pas, je n'ai plus de munitions pour le lance bolas. Répondît Harold.

-J'ai une idée. Suis moi. Intervint Astrid.

-Quoi ?! Attends !! Cria Harold.

Les deux jeunes étaient en train de courir quand le dragon noir revint pour attaquer. Astrid accéléra mais le tir fut plus rapide et explosa entre les deux jeunes. Harold atterrissa dans des décombres et Astrid fit un salto avant pour éviter une douloureuse chute, entre temps les dragons en profitèrent pour voler les réserves de nourriture et disparurent. Harold reprit difficilement connaissance mais quand sa vision fut rétabli il vit que le hangar était en cendre, il se leva et marcha un peu puis se fit attraper au niveau du col. Son père le souleva avant de lui crier dessus.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais sensé être à la forge. Cria Stoïck.

-J'ai juste voulu vous montrer que je pouvais être utile. Murmura Harold.

-En te faisant tuer ? C'est tout sauf être utile. Répliqua son père.

-Mais ça à marcher cette fois-ci, mon lance bola à toucher un cauchemar monstrueux. Se défendit le jeune viking

-Je n'en peux plus Harold, tu refuse d'obéir, tu te trimbale dans les rues pendant les raid, tu menaces de faire tuer quelqu'un avec tes inventions bizarres. Je suis contraint pour le bien de Beurk, de te bannir.

Dit-il avec une voix calme.

-QUOI !? S'indigna Harold

-Je suis obligé de le faire.

-Mais... Mais tuer un cauchemar avec la hache d'Astrid pour la sauver.

Le chef de tourna vers la blonde et la toisa du regard.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Astrid senti tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elle était partagée entre deux émotions, d'un côté elle voulait dire la vérité pour sauver Harold mais cela lui coûterait son titre de meilleure guerrière du village et de l'autre elle voulait protéger son titre, son honneur et sa famille. Elle baissa les yeux et fit son choix.

-Ma hache... Mon combat... Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bien j'en ai assez entendu comme ça, tu es banni.

Harold n'en revenait pas, la fille qu'il aimait, celle qu'il avait sauvé venait de lâchement l'abandonner. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait une nouvelle émotion, une émotion nouvelle, elle le brûlait à l'intérieur, il ressentait de la haine. Il fixa avec un regard vide de toute émotion la blonde qui détourna le regard. Il continua de la fixer jusqu'à ce que le contact visuel soit rompu par la chute d'Harold dans un petit Drakkar. Il se releva et observa l'embarcation, on y avait placé deux jours de vivres et une couverture. Il se tourna vers son père toujours avec le regard vide et s'adressa à lui.

-On se reverra au royaume de Héla... Dit-il dans un calme dérangeant.

Stoick ordonna qu'on largue les amarres et le bateau parti doucement vers le large. Harold continuait d'observer Astrid au loin, cette dernière ressentait une drôle de sensation, elle ressentait de la honte pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais aussi quelque chose d'encore plus étrange, de l'amour, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de l'homme dont elle avait provoqué le bannissement.


	2. Une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle famille

Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'Harold dérivait en mer, ses vivres étaient presque épuisées et l'eau se faisait rare, le rationnement utilisé par Harold a eu pour conséquences de l'affaiblir grandement. Il était assis au fond du bateau à attendre son heure, plus rien ne le rattachait à ce monde, son père l'avait banni et la fille de son cœur l'avait abandonné. Il espérait juste que la mort viendrait le prendre rapidement mais alors que tout semblait fini, un drakkar vint s'accoster le navire, Harold ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit l'étendard du bateau, il reconnu immédiatement le symbole du clan des Forgerons, il avait eu l'opportunité de les rencontrer quelques années plus tôt lors d'une visite sur Beurk. Il s'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec eux puisqu'ils partageaient la même passion pour l'art de la forge. Le maître forgeron du clan avait passé plusieurs jours à lui apprendre diverses techniques pour rendre le métal plus résistant, sous l'œil attentif de Gueulfor. Le chef débarqua sur son navire et s'approcha de lui, il le scruta puis parla.

-Petit, tu m'entends ?

-Ou... oui... Bégaya Harold.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul.

Harold comprit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu et décida de jouer avec ce nouvel avantage afin de reconstruire une vie loin de Beurk et tout ce qui faisais ses habitants.

-Mes parents sont morts, je me suis enfuis avec ce bateau pour survivre. Murmura Harold.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'es en mer ? Questionna le chef.

-Six jours en comptant aujourd'hui.

Harold avait épuisé trop de force, il s'endormit en instant. Le chef comprit la situation et demanda à ce que Harold soit conduit sur le navire du chef. Une fois à bord il fut conduit dans la chambre du chef où il fut installé sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune fille entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de Harold en s'agenouillant près de lui, elle avait de long cheveux brun et de beaux yeux bruns, elle devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Harold. Elle se leva et alla chercher un plateau où un bol de soupe était posé avec un verre d'eau, elle les lui apporta et l'aida à manger.

-Tiens, ça te fera du bien. Dit-elle tendrement.

Elle lui fit boire la totalité du bol puis il se mit à boire rapidement le verre d'eau et en quelques secondes il fut vide.

-Eh, eh doucement, tu vas t'étouffer si tu continue comme ça. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Aaah ça fait du bien. S'exclama-t-il.

-Et bien je vois que tu es de nouveau en forme.

-Pas complètement mais je me sens mieux.

-Je m'en doutes. Au passage moi c'est Lia, toi c'est quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas te manger.

-Ha...

À cet instant il se souvient de son plan visant à paraître inconnu aux yeux des autres.

-Hash

-Et bien ravi de te rencontrer Hash. Tu as eu de la chance que mon père tombe sur ton navire, sans nous tu serais probablement mort.

-Et je l'aurais espéré...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai tout perdu, mes parents et la fille que j'aime m'a abandonnée...

-Je suis sincèrement navrée pour toi, je sais ce que ça fais de perdre un proche...

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Harold

-Quand j'étais petite, une maladie m'a enlevée ma maman... Dit-elle tristement.

Elle baissa les yeux et les ferma pour contenir les larmes. Harold posa sa main sur la sienne en affichant le même regard attristé ce qui eu pour conséquences de la surprendre.

-Bon c'est pas vraiment le moment de se laisser abattre. Tu peux marcher ?

-Euh ouai ça va, j'y arriverai.

-Bien, on va aller voir mon père pour lui dire que tu vas mieux.

-Pas de problème.

Lia prit le bras gauche de Harold et l'aida a se relever, il eu un léger tournis mais s'en remît assez vite.

-Voilà ce qui ce passe quand on reste trop longtemps allongé. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ouais, espérons que tu tienne debout.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à sourire. Puis Harold fixa la porte de la chambre et invita Lia à passer devant par pur galanterie ou alors parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller, lui seul le sait.

-Viens suis moi. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Mon père sera ravi de savoir que tu vas mieux.

Le duo sorti de la chambre, traversa un couloir jusqu'à un escalier et arriva sur le pont. Le chef se trouvait sur la proue du bateau.

-Papa ?

Il se retourna vers Harold et Lia.

-Ma fille, comment te sens-tu ?

-Moi ça va mais c'est plutôt à notre invité que tu devrais demander ça.

-Justement, tu vas mieux ? Tu nous as fais peur tout à l'heure.

-Un peu patraque mais ça devrait aller.

-Parfait, maintenant parle nous un peu de toi.

-Oh y a pas grand chose à dire. Mon village a été brûlé, mon père m'a mit sur le bateau qui aurait pu devenir mon cercueil et m'a envoyé en mer pour « me protéger ».

-« Te protéger » ? S'étonna Lia.

-Au vu du regard qu'il avait quand il m'a mit sur ce bateau, je pense plus que c'était pour se débarrasser.

Lia fixait son père et lui adressa un regard suppliant. Le chef fit sauter son regard de Harold à Lia puis prit une décision.

-Étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles nous t'avons trouvé et au jugement de ton récit, souhaiterais-tu rester parmi nous et devenir l'un des nôtres ?

-Bah étant donné le fait que je n'ai rien d'autre, je vais dire oui.

Lia se mit à sourire, contente qu'il ait accepté.

-Je suis ravis que tu ai accepté...

-Hash ! Fit Harold en tendant la main.

-Ragnar ! Répondit-il en effectuant le même geste.

Les deux vikings étaient en train de se serrer la main quand un homme cria.

-TERRE !!!

Lia fixa l'horizon et vi l'objectif en question. Harold regarda dans la même direction et se demandait bien où ils allaient.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Chez nous. Repondit Lia.

-C'est ta nouvelle patrie Hash.

oOOo

Harold déambulait à travers les rues en observant chaque maison, chaque décoration, chaque passant. L'ambiance qui se dégageait de ce village était complètement différente de celle de Beurk, les bâtiments avaient un côté ancien et rustique.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de maisons ? Plaisanta Lia.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que chez moi les raids constants de dragons nous obligeaient à tout reconstruire à chaque fois. Ducoup on avait un village vieux de trois siècles avec des maisons neuves. Argumenta Harold.

-Oh... Je vois.

-T'inquiètes pas Lia, je vais bien.

Elle lui sourit et prit une mine timide.

-Euh... Hash ?

-Hmmm ?

-C'était qui la fille que tu aimais ?

-Ah...

-Oh je suis désolée, je voulais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux...

-Nan t'inquiètes ça va. Elle s'appelait Astrid.

-Elle... Elle est morte ?

-Je sais pas si elle est toujours en vie mais au fond de mon cœur elle est morte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Harold répondît en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vécu, c'est horrible.

-Merci de m'avoir accepté parmi vous...

-C'est normal, aller viens je vais te faire visiter le village.

Ils se séparèrent puis se fixèrent du regard avant de partir en direction de la grande place.


	3. Le regret

**Ce chapitre se concentrera sur l'impact du bannissement d'Harold sur Astrid et Stoïck, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Harold reviendra au prochain chapitre pour faire la rencontre d'un compagnon qui restera avec lui toute sa vie.**

**Review:**

**Shipvetraxsara: Je suis content que tu es accroché en seulement 2 chapitres, l'histoire ne fait que commencer.**

Chapitre 3: Le regret

Seule sur son lit, Astrid était en train de pleurer à chaude larme, pendant six jours elle avait lâchée ses émotions et avait repensé à ce qui c'était passé. Elle revoyait le regard empli de haine qu'avait Harold quand elle l'avait abandonnée, sur le moment elle n'avait rien montré mais intérieurement ça l'avait détruite. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse venait de la rejeter et c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait pour le sauver et maintenant elle l'avait perdu, elle avait tout perdu. Son amour pour Harold la faisait souffrir terriblement, elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant et se demandait souvent si son honneur était plus important que son amour et comment aurait été sa relation avec le jeune viking si elle avait pensée à autre chose que sa petite personne, surtout qu'aurait pu penser les autres, la meilleure guerrière du village qui sortait avec le pire viking qui soit, le boulet du village. Peut-être que sa présence auprès de lui aurait pu faire changer les choses mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était responsable de sa situation dramatique, toute sa vie il avait été rabaissé par les autres, elle la première et jamais elle n'avait essayé de le comprendre. Si elle voulait alléger sa conscience il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle dise à Stoïck la vérité sur Harold. Sa décision était prise, elle allait tout dire au chef.

Dans sa hutte le chef était en train de fixer le feu, l'intérieur était sombre et morose, rien ne vivait. L'exil de son fils l'avait profondément blessé, il regrettait sa décision mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur cette décision et y penser était encore pire. En observant le feu il pensait au fait que son fils ne serait plus là pour animer la maison, il n'y aurait plus de bruits incessants de pas à l'étage ou des morceaux de parchemins parsemés de ses inventions traînant dans l'entrée. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Probablement la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, il y quinze ans il avait perdu sa femme et maintenant il perdait son fils, que dirait Valka si elle le voyait, il avait honte et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il allait montrer à l'étage quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, d'abord intrigué, il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure ci mais il se résigna et alla ouvrir. Il saisissa la poignée, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement la porte, de l'autre côté se trouvait une Astrid timide et renfermée.

-Astrid ?! Fit le chef avec grand étonnement.

-Désolée de vous dérangez à une heure aussi tardive mais il faut que je vous parle. Dit-elle timidement.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ai cette conversation demain quand on sera tous reposé.

-Nan c'est vraiment important, c'est... c'est au sujet d'Harold.

-Quoi !? Tu l'as revus ?

-Nan, c'est autre chose...

-Bien, entre, on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Le chef referma la porte derrière la jeune fille en veillant à ce que personne ne soit dehors pour les écouter. Astrid marchait calmement vers l'âtre, elle tourna les yeux et scruta la pièce puis elle vit sur la table le carnet d'idées qu'Harold avait laissé chez lui, elle s'en approcha, le caressa du bout des doigts, en repensant au fait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus une larme coula sur le coin de son œil gauche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir où était le chef et quand elle le vit assez loin et dos tourné elle prit une décision, elle attrapa le carnet et le cacha entre sa jupe et son maillot, ainsi dissimulé il fallait un bon coup d'œil pour le remarquer. Au fond de son esprit elle se disait qu'avec elle il ne risquerait pas d'être jeté à la mer par Stoïck qui souhaiterait oublier son fils. Après l'avoir dissimulé, elle se rapprocha du feu où c'était assit Stoïck, elle récupéra un siège et s'assit en face de lui, laissant le feu les séparer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'Harold ? Fit le chef avec un air plus qu'étonné.

Astrid joignit ses mains entre ses cuisses et prit une grande inspiration.

-Il a dit la vérité...

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Harold m'a vraiment aidé à tuer un dragon, le cauchemar aller m'attaquer mais Harold l'a immobilisé avec sa machine. Ensuite j'ai essayé de le tuer mais le dragon allait tirer et c'est là qu'Harold m'a sauvé en me poussant.

Stoïck tombait dénu, son fils avait finalement réussi à vaincre un dragon et il ne sera pas là pour le féliciter. Le cœur de Stoïck venait de se mettre à saigner, jamais il n'avait écouté son fils ou essayé de le comprendre.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis de cela quand il s'est est défendu ? Interrogea le chef.

-J'a eu peur...

Elle l'avait enfin dit, Astrid Hofferson sans peur l'avait enfin dit, elle avait eu peur. Ce sentiment nouveau qui envahissait son âme a chaque seconde et qui lui faisait dire et penser des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie quelqu'un avait osé me sauvé et qui plus est Harold. Le voir aussi sur de lui et prêt à me protéger a déclenché un nouveau sentiment chez moi.

-Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu es...

-Tombée amoureuse de lui ? Oui...

-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à le protéger quand il avait besoin de toi ?

-Je ne savait plus quoi penser, est-ce que je devais dire la vérité et risqué de perdre mon statut de meilleure guerrière ou nier le tout et rester loin de tout ça. Aujourd'hui je réalise que j'ai commise la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Le cœur de la jeune viking battait la chamade, elle avait enfin tout avouée mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, cette discussion lui avait fait comprendre toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commise. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'instant c'était pleurer sur son lit et rester seule.

-Bon, je vais rentrer il se fait tard.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre le chef l'interpella.

-Astrid !

-Euh oui ?

-Merci... Merci de me l'avoir dit...

En guise de réponse elle fit un sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Après que la viking soit partie Stoïck se tourna vers le feu et continua de le fixer pendant plusieurs heures.


	4. Une rencontre inattendue

**Ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'ellipse de cinq ans, il sera consacré à une rencontre très particulière qui changera le cours de beaucoup de choses. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4: Une rencontre inattendue

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harold vivait parmi ça nouvelle famille, il avait apprit à connaître les coutumes des villageois et c'était fait une réputation en tant que forgeron en réparant toutes sortes d'armes mais il s'était aussi illustré dans sa maîtrise de la forge en fabriquant diverses inventions tout aussi incroyable les unes que les autres, la première fut un système qui permettait d'acheminer l'eau du puit à la surface automatiquement grâce à un système de poulie. Bon nombre furent utilisé par les villageois pour faciliter leur quotidien mais le dernier plan d'Harold avait un tout autre but, il voulait reconstruire son lance-bolas afin de lui redonner sa fonction première: capturer le furie nocturne, mais cela aller s'annoncer très compliqué étant donner le fait que sur l'île des forgerons les raids étaient bien plus rare. Quand Harold eu cette idée il s'enferma plusieurs heures dans sa chambre pour redessiner les plans de son arme, au départ cela avait inquiéter Lia qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se barricadait dans sa chambre ainsi.

-Hash ? Fit-elle en toquant à sa porte.

-Entrez !

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, c'était la première fois qu'Harold avait volontairement laissé quelqu'un entrer, d'habitude il fallait insister pour pouvoir pénétrer dans cette forteresse. Les premières fois n'avaient pas été simple, la chambre de Lia se trouve en face de celle d'Harold et les premières nuits après l'arrivée d'Harold n'avait pas été simple, il subissait encore les conséquences psychologiques de son bannissement, ces dernières lui donnaient quantité de cauchemar qui poussaient ses nerfs dans des extrêmes et finissaient par provoquer des terreurs nocturnes qui réveillaient très souvent les habitants de la maison. Avec le temps elles avaient finis par se calmer et laissaient Harold dormir en paix.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à moitié inquiète.

-Un peu fatigué mais je tiens le coup et toi ? Dit-il en levant les yeux.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Hash...

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que tu es enfermé dans ta chambre.

-Viens, fit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit, je crois qu'il est temps que je te montre sur quoi je travail.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-elle avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Un lance bolas, version améliorée.

-Pourquoi y avait une première version ?

-Exact, elle m'a permit de capturer un cauchemar monstrueux avant que je ne le tue.

-Et elle offre quoi ta version améliorée ?

-Précision et force accrue, possibilité de stocker plusieurs munitions...

-Ouah t'as vraiment pensé à tout !

-Et j'ai amélioré le système de visée.

-Mais du coup elle sera fabriquée quand ? Parce que ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps.

-Elle est déjà construite.

-Pardon !?

-Je l'ai construite aujourd'hui pendant ma période d'isolation, j'en ai profité pour aller en douce à la forge et la mettre au point.

-Ca a du te demander énormément d'énergie pour construire tout ça en une journée.

-C'est l'un de mes secrets Lia, quand j'ai une idée en tête, Thor seul pourrait m'arrêter.

-Des fois tu me fais peur Hash...

Il lui sourit avec un air narquois ce qui provoque chez elle une réaction similaire, puis la fatigue décida de frapper à leur porte.

-C'est pas tout ça mais je suis morte de fatigue. Fit-elle en baillant.

-Ouais ça y est moi aussi je commence à lâcher prise.

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer ça phrase qu'il s'écroula sur son lit. Voyant qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Lia décida de sortir de la chambre et d'aller se coucher mais avant de sortir elle fit demi-tour d'un pas rapide et alla déposer un baisé sur la joue d'Harold, ça faisait longtemps que ça la taraudait et enfin elle avait réussi. Une fois dans son lit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où Harold lui présenterait son lance-bolas amélioré.

oOOo

Harold se réveilla quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser sa peau, il émergea lentement de sa léthargie puis se redressa sur son lit avant de réellement prendre conscience de la réalité. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, au moment où il entra dans le couloir la porte en face de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Lia sortit à moitié réveillée.

-Pas mal la coupe de cheveux. Se moqua Harold.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Fit Lia à moitié endormie.

-Tes cheveux ! On dirait qu'un terreur terrible est venu dormir dedans.

-Merde ! J'ai oublié de me coiffer. Bouge pas je reviens.

Harold lui saisit le bras et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, il la tira et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-elle complètement étonnée.

-Je te rends la pareille. Fit Harold avec un air malicieux.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as senti hier soir ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dors que je ne sens pas ce qu'il se passe.

Lia se mit à rougir. Après s'être coiffée, elle descendit les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Harold qui prenait son petit déjeuné, elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à manger avec appétit quand Ragnar entra dans la pièce.

-Alors les enfants, qu'avez-vous prévus aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois terminer un projet qui pourra nous être utile.

-Et moi je dois aller voir le projet en question.

-Et bien Hash, j'ai hâte que tu nous présentes ton invention.

-Normalement ce soir elle est opérationnelle.

Ragnar fit un grand sourire puis quitta la table pour aller vaquer à ses occupations de chef. Harold esquissa un léger sourire puis se leva à son tour et monta se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit les marches Lia s'interrogea.

-Tu vas où ?

-A ton avis ?

-Bouge pas je viens !

-D'accord mais dépêche toi.

Lia redescendit cinq minutes plus tard en trombes et incita Harold à la suivre.

-Aller dépêches toi, je veux le voir !

-T'inquiètes pas, il ne vas pas bouger tout seul.

En entendant ça la jeune fille pouffa de rire et accéléra le pas vers la forge. Le duo entra discrètement à l'intérieur sans que le forgeron ne les voit puis ils entrèrent dans l'atelier réservé à Harold, derrière un rideau se trouvait la fameuse invention d'Harold.

-Ouah elle est vraiment impressionnante !

-Et encore t'as pas tout vu.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la structure en bois et le mécanisme s'arma laissant apparaitre un système similaire à celui d'une baliste.

-Et tu veux attraper quoi avec ça ?

-Le dragon que personne n'a vu.

-Tu veux attraper un furie nocturne avec ça ?

-Exact !

-Et tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

-Y a intérêt, ça fait trois semaines que je l'observe voler pour comprendre comment il se déplace.

-Trois semaines ?! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-C'est parce qu'il sort la nuit. Ce soir je le capture.

oOOo

Harold attendait positionné sur le rebords de la falaise à guetter sa venue quand le bruit distinctif de l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre se fit entendre, il se mit en position de tire et lorsque le dragon passa dans son viseur il fit feu, le bola tournoya dans les airs avant de percuter sa cible qui émit un rugissement de douleur et disparu au loin avant de s'écraser.

-Oooh je l'ai touché ! Ouais je l'ai touché !

Harold sautillait de joie, il avait réussi mais il se rappela sa mission première. Il courut attraper une torche et courut dans la forêt.

oOOo

Harold marchait dans la forêt à la recherche du dragon, il avait beau cherché toutes sortes de traces il ne voyait rien. Au bout de dix minutes il tapa dans une branche et cette dernière ce brisa, il leva la tête et vit que l'arbre était fendu en deux au centre, il suivi du regard la trace d'impact et vit dans le sol une trainée laissée par quelque chose de lourd qui est arrivé à grande vitesse. Il descendit à l'intérieur et avança en scrutant tout les éléments de la forêt autour, l'impact avait tout détruit puis arrivé au bout il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus la botte de terre et vit ce qu'il cherchait. Le furie nocturne était là, étendu sur le sol ligoté par le bola, intérieurement Harold se félicita de l'efficacité de son invention, il se rappelait ce que Gueulfor avait dit "C'est pas comme ça que ça marche la chasse au dragons mon cher Harold", maintenant il pouvait lui prouver que les règles étaient fixées et qu'il était le maitre du jeu. Il s'approcha lentement du dragon et sorti son petit couteau. Le dragon avait senti sa présence et avait ouvert les yeux, il gardait un contact visuel fixe avec le jeune viking.

-Je vais te tuer dragon puis je vais prendre ton coeur et montrer à tout le monde que je suis un vrai viking.

Il leva le couteau au dessus de sa tête, prit une grande inspiration puis entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et à ce moment là il croisa le regard apeuré du dragon. Il voyait dans ce regard le même que celui qu'il avait eu pendant les années d'humiliation qu'il avait subi, toutes ces années à vouloir tuer des dragons c'était uniquement pour impressionner Astrid et montrer à son père qu'il était un vrai viking mais aujourd'hui ces personnes n'étaient plus rien pour lui. Tout ce qui était lié à la chasse au dragons lui rappelait son ancienne vie et il voulait s'en débarrasser, il croisa le regard du dragon et vit son âme se refléter à l'intérieur, et si finalement il n'était pas destiné à devenir un chasseur de dragons mais quelque chose d'autre, une chose qui pourrait lui apporter bien plus que tuer des dragons. Il se décida, il laissa ses genoux frapper le sol et ses bras pendre le long de son corps, puis il releva le regard, prit son couteau et commença à couper les cordages.


	5. Les dragonniers

Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence, désolé pour tout ceux qui attendaient le chapitre avec impatience mais j'ai du affronter les oraux du bac et je vous rassure tout c'est très bien passé, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur les notions qui me faisaient envie. Petit récap du chapitre: révélations, chocs émotionnels, révélations et combats.

Reviews:

CU7T3R: Déjà merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une critique "constructive". On a pu voir Harold pendant seulement trois chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas qu'il va montrer ses défauts et certains vont avoir des impacts décisifs sur les relations avec les personnages. En faisant une fan fic sur l'univers de Dragons c'est limite impossible de faire un truc intéressant et original sans tomber dans le cliché.

Chapitre 5: Les Dragonniers

-Je te le dis moi, à force de toujours vouloir explorer plus loin tu vas tomber sur des vikings qui ne voient pas les dragons d'un bon oeil.

-Thork ! On a déjà eu cette conversation, il est de notre devoir de protéger les dragons et de faire changer les mentalités.

-Il n'a pas tort Hash. Intervint Lia en venant se placer à côté d'eux.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Dit Harold avec un regard presque désespéré.

-Non, votre chamaillerie d'enfants ne m'intéresse pas, je dis juste que si on tombe sur un clan viking un chouilla trop violent sans qu'on ai le reste des Ailes Noires avec nous, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau.

-Voilà, donc je crois que tu devrais penser un peu aux conséquences. On n'est pas immortels, surtout si on tombe sur les autres tarés de Beurk.

Entendre ce nom fit perdre le sang froid qu'Harold s'était arraché les cheveux à maintenir et il craqua.

-Bon, écoute Thork ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver donc si tu as peur de tomber sur des vikings libre à toi de retourner sur l'île et d'aller entrainer les recrues !

Thork ne se fit pas prier et lança un regard noir à Harold avant de faire demi-tour en direction de l'île. Lia, elle, n'en revenait pas, pour la première Harold avait perdu son sang froid et avait utiliser la colère pour s'exprimer. Au fond de lui un profond regret s'installa, il savait que Thork voulait le protéger et s'assurer que tout le monde aille bien mais aujourd'hui il le comprenait, son entêtement invétéré pouvait lui causer du tort mais encore pire, en faire aux êtres qui lui sont chers.

-Lia ? Fit Harold tout en fixant l'horizon.

Lia, intriguée par la rupture de ce silence pesant rapprocha son écrevasse de Krokmou et adressa un regard mi-étonné mi-inquiet au dragonnier.

-Oui ? Fit-elle avec un minimum d'assurance.

-Thork à raison. Répondît Harold avec une détermination à faire pâlir.

-Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? Demanda Lia vraiment inquiète.

-Euh non, pourquoi j'ai une marque ? S'étonna Harold.

-Nan physiquement tu vas bien, c'est plutôt mentalement que tu m'inquiète...

-Là tu me fais peur !

-Ça fait cinq ans que je te connais et c'est la première fois que tu admets que tu as tort aussi rapidement.

-Thork m'a fait comprendre que mon côté obstiné peut devenir dangereux. Je refuse de vous mettre en danger parce que je n'ai pas su me fixer des limites.

-Hash...

-Allez viens on rentre.

Les deux dragonniers intimèrent à leurs dragons de faire demi tour pour rentrer à la maison

oOOo

Une dizaine de kilomètres plus à l'Est, Thork faisait route vers l'île des forgerons et n'espérait qu'une seule chose: aller se défouler sur les mannequins d'entraînement des recrues dans l'arène de combat. Quand la colère envahissait son âme, seul le combat pouvait le ramener dans un état normal, au départ il avait demandé à des recrues de l'affronter mais rapidement on s'était rendu compte que la colère dans un combat d'entraînement n'était pas une bonne idée. Thork avait la particularité d'être le seul à manier une lance pour se battre, cette dernière avait le même manche qu'une lance normale mais la lame était bien plus imposante, avoisinant les cinquante centimètres de long elle était conçu comme une hache: broyer et trancher. L'ultime particularité de cette arme était sa légèreté couplée à sa grande résistance, cela offrait une grande puissance de frappe et pouvait mettre en déroute les plus puissants vikings. Seul deux vikings avaient à ce jour réussi à vaincre Thork: Lia et Harold, à compter de ce jour ils furent déclarés comme de redoutables guerriers et peu de gens osaient les affronter. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se considéraient comme supérieurs, ils étaient les égaux de leurs frères et sœurs, à l'exception près qu'Harold et Thork étaient les chefs des Ailes Noires.

oOOo

Ragnar était en train de discuter avec un viking quand il aperçut un furie nocturne voler en direction de l'île et descendre pour atterrir.

-C'est Hash ? Demanda le viking.

-Nan, il est toujours accompagné de Lia. Répondît Ragnar. Ce doit être Thork.

-Que fait-il ici ? Je croyais qu'il était en exploration avec Hash et Lia pour la journée.

-Dans ce cas il faut lui demander.

Le furie nocturne atterrit à l'entrée de l'arène et laissa son dragonnier descendre, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur et autorisa son dragon à aller se reposer. Le furie était en tout point similaire à Krokmou à l'exception de ses yeux bleus qui reflétaient une âme complexe et de son sexe, le dragon que Thork avait choisi de nommer Lifa était une femelle. Avant l'arrivée de Thork et Lifa sur l'île des Forgerons, les vikings et Harold en particulier pensaient que Krokmou était le dernier de son espèce, croyant que le jour où ce dernier fermerait les yeux pour rejoindre le Valhallah l'espèce des furie nocturne s'éteindrait. Mais contre toute attente l'espoir de revoir des furie venait d'emplir le cœur des vikings. Thork entra avec vitesse dans l'arène, enleva son casque de dragonnier et le jeta au sol, une recrue vint et le ramassa pour le nettoyer. Le chef des Ailes Noires décrocha son « sceptre » de son dos, déploya le manche pour lui donner sa taille réelle, il serra ses doigts autour de la poignée en fer de furie, fit pivoter l'arme autour de lui puis la leva au dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa avec une vitesse fulgurante avant que la lame ne vienne trancher le mannequin en deux et qu'elle ne percute le sol avec violence, fissurant ce dernier. Thork respirait fortement tout en fixant du regard sa lame lorsqu'un membre des Ailes Noires ne l'interpelle en faisant le salut qui consistait à poser un genou à terre avant de joindre les bras devant la tête pour faire un anneau.

-Chef ?!

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda Thork en se retournant.

-Le chef Ragnar vous demande.

-Merci. Dis, est-ce que tu peux aller ranger ma lance dans mes quartiers s'il te plaît ?

Avec ma colère, il vaudrait mieux que je ne l'ai pas en ma possession pour le moment.

Le dragonnier acquiesça et prit l'arme avant de s'envoler sur son foudroyant en direction du village. Thork se calma et sorti de l'arène pour rejoindre Ragnar.

-Chef ? Fit Thork.

-Ah Thork, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais tout seul.

-C'est Hash... Son côté têtu et inconscient deviennent dangereux, son goût de l'exploration nous mettent en danger, hier on est passé à un kilomètre de Beurk, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait à nos dragons s'ils nous avaient capturés surtout à Lifa et Krokmou.

-Je te comprends, mais tu sais Hash a ses défauts tout comme tu as les tiens mais le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour ceux que aimes prouve que tu feras un excellent chef plus tard.

-Pourquoi pas Hash ?

-Pour le choix je préfère laisser Lia faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on s'aime ?

-Vu votre proximité, je me demandais pourquoi rien ne s'était encore passé.

-Lia et moi sommes proches mais nous n'avons que de l'amour fraternel l'un pour l'autre et Hash m'a fait comprendre la même chose pour eux.

-L'amour est quelque chose de compliqué mais un jour ça viendra.

-Seule Freyja nous le dira...

-J'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle qui risquera de vous déplaire.

-Dites toujours..

-Les Beurkiens seront de visite demain.

-Pardon ?! Ce sont des tueurs de dragons et notre île en grouille.

-Je sais mais il s'agit d'une rencontre afin de perpétuer un traité de commerce, la loi m'oblige à les recevoir.

-Génial, il me reste plus qu'à dire aux Ailes Noires de cacher les dragons à l'autre bout de l'île...

-Ça ne sera pas la peine, ils ne seront qu'un petit comité face à des dizaines de dragons et leurs dragonniers, ils ne tenteront rien de stupide. Et puis j'avais espéré que toi, Hash et Lia puissiez les faire changer d'avis.

-Oh mon Thor... Chef je ne veux pas vous vexer mais seul un dieu peut faire ça.

-Toi et Hash avaient bien réussi à nous faire changer.

Thork prit une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer. Il adressa un signe de la tête au chef avant de faire demi-tour vers l'arène et de s'asseoir sur une caisse.

oOOo

Harold et Lia arrivèrent quelque minutes après Thork et atterrirent près de l'arène en voyant que leur ami était assis sur une caisse au milieu de l'arène. Harold descendit de Krokmou et après l'avoir autorisé à aller retrouver Lifa, il prit la direction de l'arène avec Lia.

-Thork ? Fit Harold intrigué.

-Hash ? S'étonna Thork en se retournant.

-Ça va ?

-On peut dire ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ça va pas vous plaire.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, toi ou Hash. Balança Lia pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Demain, des Beurkiens vont venir pour le traité de commerce.

-Ah bah finalement j'ai trouvé. Dit Lia sous le choc.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Ragnar ? S'interrogea Harold.

-La loi l'oblige à les accueillir.

-Et comment on fait pour les dragons ? Intervint Lia.

-Ton père nous a demandé de profiter de leur séjour pour... les faire changer d'avis.

-Oh non j'y crois pas... Ça recommence. Se désola Harold.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'inquiéta Lia.

-Parce que je connais les Beurkiens mieux que quiconque ici...

-Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna Thork.

Harold prit une grande inspiration et prit la décision de tout dire sur lui.

-Parce que j'en suis un ou du moins j'en étais un...

-Pardon !? Fit Lia complètement sous le choc. Je croyais que ton peuple et ta famille était morte.

-Dans mon cœur oui... Mais physiquement non...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus avec eux ?

-Ils m'ont bannis !

-Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

-Je préférai en parler quand on sera dans un endroit calme.

-D'accord mais t'as intérêt à tout me raconter.

-Mon vrai nom c'est... Harold.

Pour Lia c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère lui avait menti pendant cinq ans, elle tourna le dos à Harold et s'enfuya en courant. Harold baissa les yeux et se tourna vers Thork, ils étaient face à face. Physiquement Thork avait la même musculature et taille qu'Harold bien qu'il soit légèrement plus épais, il avait des cheveux noir bien plus court que ceux d'Harold ainsi que des yeux noisettes qui observaient le Beurkien avec compassion.

-Je te comprends. Fit Thork doucement avant de poser une main sur son épaule droite.

-Sérieusement ?

-Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma famille, je sais ce que ça fait de tout perdre.

-Merci, au fait au sujet de tout à l'heure...

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris que tu voulais juste changer le monde, ce qui compte c'est que tu prennes conscience du danger.

-Merci mon frère.

-C'est normal, Harold. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Lia, laisse lui le temps de tout absorber, elle t'aime plus que tout mais évite de lui mentir encore une fois, là je pourrais rien faire.

-Je confirme, une vraie dragonne.


	6. Révélations

**Hey me revoilà, déjà je tenais à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire, certes on peut vous compter sur les doigts d'une main, polydactylique pour le coup, mais ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de vous faire voyager.**

**Ducoup dans ce chapitre, des news des beurkiens, Harold et Lia qui discute et le trio qui brief les Ailes Noires.**

Chapitre 6: Révélations

Sur Beurk tout allait pour le mieux, les raids des dragons se faisaient plus rare et les villageois étaient heureux à l'exception de trois d'entre eux. Le viking qui était le plus affecté par le départ précipité d'Harold il y a de cela cinq ans était bien entendu son père, Stoïck, il lui avait fallu seulement trois jours pour ce rendre compte de son erreur et aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Il était vidé de son énergie et passait son temps chez lui à observer le feu quand il n'était pas contraint à remplir son devoir de chef, les villageois avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi le chef se mettait dans des états pareils pour cet acte, eux qui pensaient que le départ d'Harold allait libérer le village d'un poids se rendaient compte de l'importance, invisible, qu'il avait pour le développement du village. Étant apprenti à la forge depuis sa tendre enfance, Harold avait toujours apporté son aide à Gueulfor en ce qui concernait la fabrication et réparation d'armes mais depuis sa disparition tout était plus lent et de moins bonne qualité, non pas parce qu'Harold était le seul à produire de la qualité, Gueulfor ayant prouvé son talent depuis de nombreuses années, mais parce que ce dernier avait perdu l'envie de travailler. Le fait de venir à la forge tous les jours en sachant que son apprenti sarcastique ne serait plus là pour faire des commentaires lui fendait le cœur, cette perte n'avait pas seulement affecté le forgeron estropié mais aussi la plus farouche des guerrières de Beurk, Astrid. Le jour du départ d'Harold son cœur s'était brisé, non parce qu'elle ne reverrait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait mais à cause du regard froid et emplit de haine qu'Harold lui avait envoyé, il lui avait sauvé la vie mais elle n'avait pas cherché à l'aidé quand ce dernier en avait cruellement besoin. Cinq ans après cet événement elle en payait encore le prix, ses nuits étaient faites de cauchemars et d'insomnies où elle voyait à chaque fois la même scène dans sa tête. Elle était à genoux par terre et pleurait de toutes ses larmes, devant elle Harold l'observait sans rien dire, elle releva la tête et le supplia.

-Je suis tellement désolée Harold... Pleura t-elle. J'ai agis sans réfléchir aux conséquences, j'avais peur de ce que les autres auraient pu penser.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, mais à toi même. Dit-il froidement.

Il fit demi-tour et marcha lentement vers une brume avant de disparaître. Astrid tenta de le suivre en vain.

-HAROOOLD ! Hurla la blonde.

Elle trébucha à cause d'une racine et au moment où elle toucha le sol elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était trempée par la sueur et respirait rapidement. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle, elle sortit de son lit, enfila son haut, son legging, ses épaulières avec sa capuche et termina avec ses bottes de fourrure. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en direction du salon pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, une fois installée à table elle prit du pain et du fromage avant de se servir un verre de lait de yack. Elle savourait calmement quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, elle prit la décision de finir son lait avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle se lève et marche en direction de la porte, elle saisit la poignée et ouvre lentement, derrière se trouve Varek qui attend patiemment en se tordant les doigts.

-Oui ? Demanda t-elle calmement.

-Tu es prête ?

-Pour ?

-Bah pour l'expédition, Stoïck nous en a parlé hier. C'est une mission diplomatique avec le clan des Forgerons.

-Excuse moi Varek, j'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

-T'inquiètes pas.

-Bouges pas je vais chercher mes affaires.

À peine elle eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle courut dans les escaliers pour récupérer son sac dans sa chambre et fit le chemin inverse en un rien de temps. Elle revint devant Varek une dizaine de secondes plus tard et confirma leur départ. Les deux jeunes vikings étaient en train de marcher quand le grand blond remarqua qu'Astrid avait une mine triste.

-Tu penses à lui ? Fit Varek en regardant la blonde.

-Hmmm des fois...

-Tu as l'air bien triste pour quelqu'un qui ne pense que « des fois » à Harold.

Varek était le seul viking à qui Astrid avait réussi à se confier avec Stoïck et Gueulfor. Au début il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait pu trouver chez lui mais au fur et à mesure des explications il comprit qu'Harold en cachait bien plus qu'il ne le prétendait.

-Je sais Varek, c'est juste que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-C'est parce que tu es amoureuse Astrid. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu cherches à l'oublier, même si je ne l'espère pas, je pense qu'il a quitté ce monde.

Astrid fini par craquer et éclata en sanglots, Varek fit de son mieux pour la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras mais il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour la calmer.

-Ça va aller, je sais ce que tu ressens. Écoute j'ai peut-être une théorie.

Astrid leva la tête et fit de grands yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Harold est quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et rusé. Il y a une chance pour qu'il ai trouvé un moyen de survivre sur une île et il y a une chance infime quand cherchant un peu on puisse le retrouver.

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-Oui, regarde ce que j'ai fais.

Il sorti une carte de sa sacoche et la déplia. Dessus des indications et des flèches étaient dessinées désignant de potentielles zones de recherches.

-J'ai imaginé les potentiels trajets qu'il a pu emprunter.

-Oh Varek, merci, merci beaucoup.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et laissa couler des larmes, des larmes de joie. Il y avait maintenant un espoir pour qu'elle retrouve l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Bon je pense qu'on devrait aller retrouver les autres et qu'on continue d'en parler au calme sur le bateau.

Astrid se sépara de Varek et fit de vifs mouvements de tête pour acquiescer. Ils reprirent le chemin du bateau. Astrid et Varek arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard et se joignirent à Rustik, Kognedur et Kranedur. Devant eux se tenait Stoïck, il avait le regard vide et ne pensait à rien de spécial, excepté son fils. Il reprit contact avec la réalité quand Gueulfor vint le frapper dans le dos.

-Aller mon bon chef, il est l'heure, les Forgerons ne vont pas nous attendre pendant des années.

-Tu as raison. Dit Stoïck en se joignant les mains. Nous avons une mission importante, nous devons entretenir un traité commercial donc je vous pris de rester correct, donc Rustik je t'interdis d'essayer d'importuner les filles et les jumeaux ont ne détruis rien.

-D'accord... Firent les trois vikings avec une mine boudeuse.

Le groupe de viking constitué de Stoïck, Gueulfor, Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux embarquèrent à bord et se dépéchèrent de larguer les amares avant de déployer la voile. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le bateau naviguait quand Varek posa une question au chef.

-Chef ? Elle dure combien de temps la traversée entre nos deux îles ?

-On devrais arriver en fin d'après-midi. Comme ça nous aurons le temps pour visiter l'île avant le banquet.

-Y aura un banquet ? Demanda brusquement Kranedur.

-Biensûr ! Il est coutume chez les vikings d'accueillir les invités avec un banquet. Mais tu devrais le savoir si tu lisais un peu. Répondit Varek avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

-Lire c'est pour les nuls, moi je préfère les combats de vikings bourrés, c'est plus drôles.

-Et en plus on apprend plein de choses sur les techniques de combats. Fit Kognedur en frappant son frère.

-Je pense qu'on est mal barré. Fit Astrid en levant.

Elle se rapprocha de Varek et lui demanda de la suivre. Il s'installèrent loin des autres et Varek sortit sa carte avant de la déplier.

-Bon selon toi, quel est la trajectoire la plus plausible ? Demanda Astrid.

-Bah je dirais vers le nord ou alors un peu vers l'Ouest mais il y a trop de variables pour déterminer précisément où.

Astrid observa un moment la carte et posa son doigt à un endroit précis.

-Et cet endroit ?

oOOo

Sur l'ile des Forgerons, Lia était seule dans sa chambre en train de penser sans réel but, mais elle cherchait surtout à ne pas se fixer sur la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Harold. Au fond elle se sentait trahi, pourtant son coeur la tiraillait, elle en voulait à Harold de lui avoir menti mais elle savait qu'il avait fait ça uniquement dans l'optique d'oublier son ancienne vie et de protéger ses amis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle se releva et marcha vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. De l'autre coté se tenait Harold, il avait les mains dans le dos et arborait une mine triste.

-Harold ? Fit Lia légèrement étonnée malgré le fait qu'elle attendait sa visite.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Je crois aussi.

Lia ouvrit la porte en grand et invita Harold a entrer, il observa la chambre pendant quelques secondes puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret à coté du lit. Lia ferma la porte à clé afin de rester tranquille puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face du brun en tailleur.

-Lia... Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais de la peine, c'était la dernière de mes intentions.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis la vérité dés le début ?

-Je... Je voulais éviter que mon prénom trahisse l'origine de ma situation quand vous m'avez trouvés. La dernière chose que je souhaitais c'était d'être ramené sur mon île. Et puis je me sens nettement plus à ma place auprés de vous que sur Beurk, c'est vous ma famille.

Lia déplia ses jambes, s'avança un peu sur son lit et prit la main d'Harold. Ce geste innatendu surprit ce dernier qui leva les yeux vers sa soeur.

-C'est bien du Harold tout craché, toujours à vouloir protégé ceux qu'il aime.

Harold se mit à sourire en entendant cela. Lia se leva et le prit dans ses bras, Harold fit de même pour resserrer le lien. Après quelque seconde à s'enlacer, Lia libéra Harold et lui posa une question avec des yeux inquiets.

-Comment tu vas faire demain avec les beurkiens s'ils te reconnaissent ?

-Ca va être un peu plus compliqué que ça, ils arrivent aujourd'hui en fin d'aprés-midi.

-Quoi ?! Fit Lia à la fois choquée et surprise.

-Ton père m'a prévenu du changement d'horraire. Les beurkiens ont décidés de venir plus tôt.

-Génial... Va falloir faire gaffe avec les dragons.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront une poignée contre toutes les Ailes Noires.

-Ducoup tu comptes garder ton casque ?

-Oui, surtout pour le combat pour le festival.

-Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié...

-Thork nous attends pour briefer les dragonniers et nous assurer que tout se passe bien.

Lia récupéra son casque et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta net.

-Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? Dit-elle à Harold sans se retourner.

-C'est très probable, elle doit faire partie des meilleures guerriers de Beurk à l'heure actuelle.

-Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir comment elle va se débrouiller dans l'arène.

Harold se mit à rire en entendant cela, il savait qu'un affrontement entre ces deux là serait intéressant à observer.

oOOo

Thork avait rapidement rassemblé les Ailes Noires dans l'arène et les avait disposé en arc de cercle afin qu'ils puissent bien entendre quand les deux chefs parleraient. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à attendre que quelque minutes avant que Krokmou n'attérisse cinq mètres derrière Thork suivi de Lektrik, l'écrevasse de Lia. Le furie nocturne et l'écrevasse firent demi tour pour aller rejoindre Lifa qui était en train de manger. Une fois à la hauteur de Thork, les vingt Ailes Noires saluèrent Harold et Lia en faisant le salut des dragonniers, ce qu'ils répondirent d'un signe de la tête. Les Ailes Noires étaient vingt sans compter Harold, Thork et Lia, onze hommes et neuf femmes agées entre dix-huits et dix-neuf ans. Les dragons les plus présents parmis les dragonniers étaient les dragons-vipères et les cauchemars monstrueux mais il y avait aussi des espèces moins communes tel que des foudroyants, des écrevasses, des cornebrutes ainsi qu'un typhomrang. Thork avait demander à ce que des dragons comme les gronks et les braguettaures ne soient pas incorporés dans l'équipe afin que chaque dragonnier puisse intervenir rapidement en cas de problèmes et qu'on puisse les séparés sans que deux dragonniers se retrouvent à couvrir la même zone étant donné le fait que les braguettaures nécessitent deux dragonniers. Harold s'avança d'un pas et prit une grande inspiration.

-D'ici quelques heures la situation risque de devenir légèrement plus compliquée.

-Comment ça ? Intervint une jeune femme blonde à l'armure noire teinté de rouge.

-Comme vous le savez, la tribue de Beurk viens chez nous pour une mission diplomatique. Le problème c'est que chez eux ils ont l'habitude de... tuer les dragons.

-Mais... Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire avec les dragons ? Demanda un dragonnier situé à l'extrémité droite de l'arc de cercle.

-On continue comme si de rien était. Répliqua Thork en avançant. Ils ne seront qu'une poignée contre vingt dragonniers.

Les dragonniers jetèrent des regards autour d'eux afin d'observer les réactions des autres, certains étaient choqués par la révélation et d'autres étaient intrigués par la situation. Puis Harold jeta un coup d'oeil à Thork et Lia avnt de délivré la dernière information.

-Surtout n'oubliez pas, ce soir aura lieu le championnat de combats à main armée, le tableau d'inscription est accroché à l'entrer de l'arène. Il est fort probable que des beurkiens s'inscrivent donc si jamais vous veniez à les affrontésn allez-y molo, beaucoup n'ont pas votre entrainement.

-Roooh si on peut plus s'amuser, où est le fun là dedans. Commenta un jeune dragonnier.

-Oui je sais, mais faites quand-même attention. Répondit Harold avec un léger sourire.

Harold fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de Thork et Lia pour discuter avec eux.

-Je peux vous demandez un truc ?

-Biensûr ! Affirma Thork.

-Le secret de mes origines devra rester entre nous, si elles devaient être découvertes je tiens à choisir comment ça sera fais.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, motus et bouche cousue. Répondit Lia.

-Et Lia, même ton père ne doit pas savoir.

En guise de réponse elle lui adressa un signe de la tête. Au moment où leur conversation se terminait Lifa, Krokmou et Lektrik vinrent chercher leur dragonnier pour une balade et ils décollèrent en direction du large afin de se ressourcer.


	7. Affrontement

**Je comptais sortir ce chapitre en début de semaine prochaine mais je me suis senti tellement inspiré que je le sort aujourd'hui. Étant donné le fait que cette semaine comporte 2 jour fériés, ce qui fait un week-end de 4 jours et demie, je pense peut être pouvoir vous sortir les chapitres 8 et 9 dans la semaine pour votre plus grand bonheur.**

**Reviews:**

**Krokmou du 13: bah maintenant et normalement le chapitre 8 devrait très vite suivre, en tout cas ravi que ça te plaise.**

**CU7T3R: Oui c'est sur que le côté chétif d'Harold fait parti du Kara-design du personnage mais rien ne l'empêche d'être fort physiquement, pareil pour Rustik et les jumeaux, leur comportement les définit mais ils peuvent évoluer, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**

Chapitre 7: Affrontement

Sur le bateau des beurkiens tout le monde était impatient de débarquer à terre afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Les jumeaux étaient montés sur la proue du bateau pour essayer de sauter sur le quai avant même que le bateau ne s'arrête, quelques mètres derrière, Astrid les observait avec un air désespéré.

-Ils vont finir par se tuer ces deux là. Dit-elle tout bas.

Varek s'approcha d'elle et confirma sa pensée.

-Je confirme, ils vont bientôt rejoindre le Valhalah.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent puis rigolèrent. Stoïck arriva derrière eux et soupira en voyant l'attitude des jumeaux.

-Les jumeaux ! Cria Stoïck.

-Qui les demande ? Répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

-Descendez d'ici tout de suite et venez attendre, on va bientôt arriver et je ne veux pas que Ragnar pense que vous êtes des dérangés.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de descendre de la proue et de rejoindre le groupe près du binstagage en boudant.

Le bateau n'arriva aux abords de la cote des Forgerons qu'une demi-heure plus tard, sur le quai attendait Ragnar et quelques un des ses hommes, ces derniers étaient tous aussi épais et robustes les un que les autres ce qui donnait un côté impressionnant au cortège. A côté du chef se tenait Lia, elle avait beau faire un mètre quatre-vingt, à côté des colosses elle paraissait mince et petite. La jeune fille avait le regard sévère non pas parce qu'elle était en colère ou même contrariée mais parce qu'elle savait que sur le drakkar qui approchait se trouvait des hommes et des femmes qui pouvaient menacer sa vie et les êtres qui lui sont chers. Les gens qui étaient sur ce bateau étaient des tueurs de dragons, des êtres qui ne pensaient qu'à la guerre et à la violence, réfléchir était un acte presque impensable pour eux, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer avant et de ce qu'Harold lui avait raconté, toutes formes d'envies d'établir un contact l'avaient quitté. Elle espérait au plus profond de son être que tout allait bien se passer pour les dragons, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus serait leur réactions, si ils venaient à découvrir la véritable identité d'Harold, elle ne préfèrait pas imaginer ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par le bruit de la planche de bois qu'on venait de poser au dessus de l'interstice qui séparait le bateau du ponton. Le premier viking à descendre du bateau fut Stoïck puis suivi de Gueulfor, d'Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux. Les deux adultes se placèrent devant et les jeunes juste derrière, Rgnar observa un moment le groupe puis commença à s'avancer et s'arrêta à deux mètres de Stoïck, ce dernier fit la même chose et s'arrêta juste devant Ragnar. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard allant même jusqu'à inquiéter Astrid, cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil à Gueulfor mais se dernier lui répondit de rester calme. Au bout de quelques secondes les deux hommes se mirent à sourire puis à rire ce qui fit déstresser Astrid. Ragnar et Stoïck se prirent dans les bras puis ils dirent au autres de s'approcher.

-Ah Stoïck, vieille crapule, ça m'avait manqué. Fit Ragnar avec le sourire.

-T'as pas idée, tu n'as pas changer vieux frère. Répondit Stoïck.

Le reste des beurkiens s'avança à côté de Stoïck. Le chef les présenta rapidement en commençant par Gueulfor en passant par Astrid puis en finissant par Rustik. Ragnar demanda à Lia de s'avancer et avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête Rustik laissa tomber sa machoire, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme, heureusement pour lui seul Kranedur le remarqua et ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Voici Lia, ma fille. Fit Ragnar en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Et moi je suis Rustik, héritier du trône de Beurk. Cria Rustik en plaquant son poing contre son torse.

-Provisoire... Ajouta Stoïck.

-Attends, ce n'est pas Harold ton héritier ? D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est ? S'interrogea Ragnar.

-C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai plus tard si tu veux.

En guise de réponse Ragnar fit un signe de la tête. Lia, elle, regardait Rustik du coin de l'oeil avec une forme de dégout. Avant de continuer la visite, le chef des Forgerons demanda au Beurkiens de se délester de leurs armes, ces derniers se regardèrent avec interrogation puis demandèrent pourquoi. Ragnar leur expliqua que plutôt dans l'année, ils avaient eu une altercation plutôt violente avec un clan venu en visite et que depuis ils faisaient en sorte de maintenir le calme afin d'éviter ce genre d'incident. Mais ce que les beurkiens igoraient c'est que cette mesure était récente et qu'elle n'avait que pour unique but d'éviter que ces derniers ne s'en prennent aux dragons. Quelques minutes après que les beurkiens ai déposés leurs armes, Ragnar leur fit visiter le village. Stoïck regardait les maisons avec intérêt.

-Dis donc vos maisons sont en sacrément bon état malgré les attques de dragons. Fit le chef de Beurk.

-Oh nous n'avons plus d'attaques de la part des dragons ici. Répondit Ragnar avec un air géné.

-Comment ça se fait ? Chez nous elles sont toujours présentes même si leur nombre a baissé depuis quelques temps.

-Bah comment dire... Nous avons fait la paix avec eux.

Cette nouvelle choqua les beurkiens qui restèrent bouche-bée, comment était-il possible que l'on puisse faire une trève avec ces reptiles cracheurs de feu. Pour Stoïck c'était impensable et il voulait absolument comprendre comment ils avaient fait.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Stoïck choqué.

-Absolument pas, elle a été possible grâce à l'arrivée de deux étrangers il y a cinq ans. Le premier à nous montrer que c'était possible est Hash, il a capturé un furie nocturne avec une drôle d'invention qui lui a permit de le capturer mais au lieu de le tuer il l'a dressé.

-Ils sont devenus amis. Rectifia Lia. Nous avons commencé a changer de mentalité quand Thork est arrivé, lui aussi avait un furie nocturne fin du moins une furie nocturne.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils volent avec des furies nocturnes ?

-Exact blondinette, ils nous ont montrés qu'on pouvait changé et aujourd'hui nous sommes tous plus heureux.

Le surnom que Lia venait de donner à Astrid ne plaisait pas du tout à cette dernière, mais elle préfèra ne pas le montrer afin d'éviter toutes sortes de problèmes. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri qui venait au dessus d'eux. D'un coup un cauchemard monstrueu bleu aux rayures noires et un dragon vipère rouge aux ailes jaunes attérissèrent cinq mètres devant le groupe, deux personnes en armures noires déscendirent des dragons et marchèrent jusqu'à Lia. Les beurkiens en voyant ces deux êtres étranges marcher jusqu'à eux reculèrent de quelques pas, les deux dragonniers mirent un genou à terre et croisèrent leurs bras autour de leur tête en guise de salut, Lia leur répondit d'un signe de la tête. Ils enlevèrent leurs casques laissant apparaitre leur visages, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond et d'une jeune femme brune.

-Cheffe ! Thork et Hash nous ont demander de vous dire qu'ils auraient un peu de retard mais qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour le tournoi.

-Ils doivent soigner un jeune dragon qui s'est coincé la patte dans un arbre.

-Bien, merci vous pouvez aller vous reposez pour le tournoi.

-Le tournoi ? S'interrogea Stoïck.

-Oui, c'est une compétition annuelle où vikings de tout âges peuvent s'affronter avec leurs armes. L'informa Ragnar.

-Et on peut s'inscrire ? Demanda Astrid.

-Biensûr ! La fiche d'inscription est à l'entrée de l'arène.

Les jeunes se regardèrent avec enthousiasme et décidèrent d'aller à l'arène pour s'inscrire mais Stoïck les en empêcha.

-Non ! Nous devons d'abord aller signer le traité.

-Allons Stoïck, laisse les s'amuser, on signera ce bout de papier plus tard. Répondit Ragnar.

Les jeunes faisaient des yeux suppliant, Stoïck les regardaient avec désespération puis finit par abdiquer. Les jeunes s'exclamèrent de joie puis partirent en courant vers l'arène sous l'oeil intrigué de Lia. Une fois arrivée devant la porte du futur ring ils cherchèrent rapidement la fiche puis finirent par la trouver accrochée contre un mur. Astrid attendit que les autres ai finit de noter leur noms, elle laissa son doigt glisser sur le papier en lisant les noms puis elle bloqua sur un, pendant un instant elle avait cru lire Harold mais il était juste écrit Hash, ça devait être l'une des personnes dont avaient parlés les deux dragonniers. Elle reprit ses esprits et nota son nom en bas de la liste.

oOOo

Le village commençait à influer près de l'arène pour s'installer dans les gradins, cette année dix participants s'étaient inscrits pour le Grand Tournoi, on pouvait compter Harold, Thork, Alvar, Dyri, Eidfrid, Kranedur, Kognedur, Varek, Rustik et Astrid. Les sélectionneurs avaient fait en sorte que les dragonniers tombent contre les beurkiens afin de donner du mordant aux futurs combats. Tous les participants étaient près à l'exception de deux, Harold et Thork, le village commençait à s'inquiéter quand le bruit caractériqtique des furies nocturnes se fit entendre, tout le monde leva les yeux et vit passer deux ombres noires dans le ciel. Elles finirent par attérir sur le sol en soulevant une grande quantité de poussière, quand cette dernière se dissipa deux silhouettes humaines apparurent pour finalement laisser place à deux hommes en armures aussi noires que les écailles des deux furies nocturnes qui se tenaient derrières. Ils avancèrent à l'intérieur de l'arène faisant s'écarter les dragonniers qui s'inclinèrent avec respect tandis que les beurkiens eux s'écartaient par crainte en voyant les deux dragons les dévisager. Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte et se placèrent au centre suivis des huit autres jeunes, ils fixaient tous le haut du mur où se situaient Ragnar et Stoïck, le premier se leva et prit la parole en écartant les bras.

-Mes amis ! Merci de participer aux Grand Tournoi annuel d'Odin, cette année est exceptionnelle puisque nous avons la chance d'accueillir parmis nous les représentants de Beurk !

Stoïck se leva et salua la foule d'une seule main, Harold qui observait la scène depuis le bas de l'arène sentait la haine qu'il avait enfouilli au fond de lui rugir. Thork, qui avait senti la détresse de son ami, vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule pur le calmer.

-Les règles des combats sont simples, il est interdit de porter un coup mortel ou un coup dont les dommages sont irréversibles. Le combat s'arrête au moment où l'un des deux adversaires n'ai plus en état de combattre. Le premier combat appelle Kranedur contre Alvar.

Pendant que les deux adversaires se mettaient en place les autres rentrèrent dans le couloir reliant l'enceinte à l'extérieur. Harold et Thork se placèrent dans un coin en attendant leur tours, de son côté Astrid observait avec curiosité celui qu'on appelait Hash. Quelque chose chez lui intriguait la jeune femme, à chaque fois qu'elle l'observait c'était comme si elle le connaissait mais le moment suivant cette impression disparaissait. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un bruit sourd suivit des gémissements de Kranedur.

-Chui blessé, chui vraiment beaucoup bléssé.

Il sorti en courant et passa la grille extérieur avant de disparaitre. On annonça que le prochain combat opposerait Varek à Dyri. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans l'arène en saluant le public mais il ne fallu pas attendre plus de quelques minutes avant que le combat se termine, Dyri tenant sa dague sous la gorge de Varek qui ne bougeait plus sous le coup de la peur. Il en fut de même pour le combat entre Eidfrid et Kognedur, la dragonnière ayant profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de la Thorston pour effectuer un salto au dessus de sa tête pour ensuite lui faire une prise au niveau du coup avec son épée pour l'immobiliser. L'avant dernier combat fut effectué par Thork et Rustik, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'enceinte et se mirent en garde, Rustik utilisait une massue tandis que Thork maniait sa lance qu'il faisait tournoyer. Rustik décida d'engager la conversation pour déconcentrer son adversaire.

-Elle est mignonne la fille du chef !

-Lia ?

-Ah voilà c'est ça, j'avais oublié.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

-Je dois avouer qu'elle me plait beaucoup, je crois que je vais la demander en mariage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle va dire oui.

-Bah je suis l'héritier du trône de Beurk depuis que mon débile de cousin c'est fait bannir et elle est la fille du chef de cette île donc rien ne pourra nous empêcher de nous marrier.

Pour Thork ça commençait à en faire beaucoup, cet énergumène devenait vraiment énervant et l'envie de l'assomer se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

-Et puis je suis bien plus musclé que toi et ton ami le muet donc il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle vous choisisse.

S'en était trop, Thork profita du fait que Rustik jettait un coup d'oeil à Lia pour lui asséner un violent coup de crosse dans le nez en le faisant tomber à terre. Rustik était complètement sonné et ne bougeait presque plus, son nez laissait du sang couler abondement. Les villageois avaient poussés un cri pour exprimer la douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti pour Rustik lors du choc. Harold, lui, souriait intérieurement et pendant que Ragnar annonçait que le dernier opposerait Harold à Astrid, des vikings étaient venus évacuer Rustik pour l'emmener cher le soigneur. Thork revenait dans le couloir de l'arène et en passant à côté d'Astrid il lui adressa un regard malicieux.

-Bonne chance. Fit Thork.

Astrid regarda Thork s'éloigner puis elle vit Harold passer à côté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard.

-Amène toi princesse !

-Je ne te permet pas ! S'énerva Astrid.

Harold marcha jusqu'au centre de l'arène et fit demi-tour pour se mettre en face d'Astrid, il descendit les mains jusqu'à ses mollets et attrappa deux épées à la lame aussi noire que l'armure du porteur. Astrid ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et attrappa sa hache en la faisant tournoyer, mais quelque chose l'intriguait, de tous les dragonniers ayant combattu, Hash était le seul à garder son casque. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et chargea sur son adversaire, ce dernier esquiva aisément l'attaque et contourna sa cible, Astrid chercha partout et finit par le trouver derrière elle, ils s'échangèrent des coups en faisant clacquer le métal qui dégageait des étincelles. Astrid tentait par tous les moyens d'atteindre Harold mais rien n'y faisait il était trop rapide, Harold commençant à trouver le temps long décida de passer à l'offensive, il commença à marteler la hache de la guerrière avec force ce qui eu pour conséquence de mettre Astrid à genoux puis dans un excés de violence il prit de l'élan, sauta et abattit ses deux épées sur la lame d'Astrid. Le choc dégagea un grande quantité d'étincelles et de bruit, puis quand tout redevin normal, Harold retira ses épées, Astrid rouvrit les yeux et vit que sa hache était fissurée et qu'à un endroit il manquait un morceau de métal. En voyant ça elle entra dans une colère noire et donna un coup de pied à Harold en hurlant pour le faire reculer. Elle se leva et donna un coup très violent dans son casque ce qui lui arracha et le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Harold bougea lentement la tête puis vint poser ses yeux émeraudes en face des yeux saphires d'Astrid, il essuya le filet de sang qui commençait à couler sur sa tempe. Cette dernière était choquée, en face d'elle se tenait l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle croyait mort depuis cinq ans.

-Harold... Murmura t-elle.

En haut des gradins, Lia mit ses mains devant sa bouche quand elle vit que tout le monde avait découvert la véritable identité de Hash, Thork, lui, resta calme car il savait qu'un jour cela devait arriver mais la façon dont la révélation avait été faite restait pour le moins inattendue, qui aurait pû penser qu'Astrid allait porter un coup au casque d'Harold. Stoïck était complètement sidéré, son fils était là sous ses yeux après près de cinq ans d'absence. En voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Harold fit un croche-patte retourné pour faire chuter Astrid et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol il récupéra sa hache et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il brandit l'arme au dessus de sa tête, le public avait le souffle coupé en attendant de voir l'action qu'allait commettre Harold, puis il abattit violement la hache à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de la viking. Le choc permit de légèrement taillader le sol ce qui fit que la hache ne bougeait plus. Il s'accroupi et posa ses yeux verts neutres dans ceux d'Astrid qui étaient brillant de larmes puis il lui adressa sur un ton glacial une dernière phrase avant de s'en aller.

-Ta hache... Ton combat...

**PS: N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je les lis toutes et j'y réponds en début de chaque chapitre, j'organise une surprise pour ceux qui en laissent.**


	8. Explications

**Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Au vu des reviews que j'ai reçu je dirais que oui. J'avais finis d'écrire ce chapitre mercredi mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le chapitre 9 et comme ces deux chapitres vont de paire je ne pouvais pas sortir le 8 et vous couper l'intrigue du 9. Voilà en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Pour la fameuse surprise des reviews j'ai décidé que la personne postant la 10ème review aurait le droit à une surprise. C'est une review par personne et par chapitre.**

Chapitre 8: Explications

Stoïck était en état de choc, ce qu'il venait de voir défiait toutes logiques, l'homme qui se tenait sous ses yeux était la chair de sa chair, son fils. Il ne parlait plus et avait la mâchoire pendante, Ragnar l'observait avec interrogations.

-Eh oh ! Stoïck ? Ça va ?

-C'est impossible... murmura le roux.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Ragnar.

-Il ne peut pas être en vie...

-Qui ça, Hash ?

-Son vrai nom c'est Harold...

-Attends ! Comme ton fils ?

-C'est... C'est mon fils.

Ragnar était maintenant aussi choqué que Stoïck. L'un de ses meilleurs éléments avait menti sur son identité pendant près de cinq ans. Lia observait avec attention la réaction des deux chefs, la distance l'empêchait d'entendre les paroles mais elle savait déchiffrer les émotions dans le regard de n'importe quel homme, seul Harold échappait à ce pouvoir.

oOOo

En bas Harold était en train de se relever pour aller récupérer son casque, au contraire Astrid ne bougeait plus, elle était paralysée par le flux d'émotions qui traversait son cerveau. Elle était partagée entre le chagrin, l'amour, la joie et la peur. Ses sens étaient décuplés par l'apport d'adrénaline qu'avait libéré le combat, malgré tout elle arrivait à réfléchir, elle hésitait entre rester là par terre ou se lever et aller retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seule seconde pour se remettre sur ses pieds et se retourner mais quand elle leva les yeux, Harold avait disparu. Ce dernier était déjà entrer dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Devant lui les jeunes beurkiens s'écartaient avec crainte sauf Kognedur qui l'observait avec intérêt, les trois membres des Ailes Noires s'écartèrent avec respect puis Harold s'arrêta pour leur donner des ordres.

-Eidfrid, Alvar, Diry ? Surveillez les beurkiens et empêcher les de sortir d'ici.

Les trois dragonniers acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête et remirent leurs casques. Ils commençaient à sortir leurs épées pour barrer la route mais Astrid traversa en vitesse le barrage et courut dans la direction d'Harold mais elle arriva trop tard quand elle vit ce dernier s'envoler avec Krokmou. Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir et observa la direction empruntée par le dragon et suivi le même chemin. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de ne pas perdre le furie nocturne de vue, sa tête était assailli de questions, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ? », « Comment allait t-il réagir à sa présence au vu de leur combat ? », elle préféra ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur sa course. L'envie de le revoir lui donnait la force de ne pas arrêter de courir et de poursuivre sa mission: retrouver l'homme qui avait changé sa vie.

oOOo

Harold arriva devant sa maison et descendit de Krokmou, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur seul de légères flammes éclairaient la pièce principale, il s'avança vers le dépôt de bûches, en prit deux et les jeta dans le feu ce qui eu pour effets de raviver instantanément les flammes noyant la pièce dans une lueur rougeâtre ondulant sur les murs donnant une atmosphère apaisante. Harold alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise et se détendit, après plusieurs minutes il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son porte armure, il défit ses gants, décrocha son plastron et l'accrocha au support. Il fit de même avec ses jambières puis enleva sa tunique, son torse s'était musclé et raffermit avec son passage à l'âge adulte, ses abdos et ses pectoraux étaient maintenant visibles. Il alla jusqu'à la table et récupéra une nouvelle tunique, il regarda autour de lui et vit que le réservoir d'eau était vide. Il souffla et prit un sceau avant de se diriger vers la porte et sorti dehors en direction du puit. Astrid venait tout juste d'arriver et s'était cachée derrière une maison en attendant le bon moment pour se montrer et aller voir Harold. Discrètement elle observait les moindres détails qui faisaient le physique du jeune viking, tout l'attirait chez lui, ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air séduisant, son torse affiné et sec qui l'opposait complètement à Rustik. Pour Astrid, observer un homme comme Harold était une pure folie, jamais un viking ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elle se reprit même à se mordre la lèvre en pensant à Harold sans sa tunique, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir pour se calmer.

-Je pensais que la discrétion était un point fort chez les guerriers ? Fit Harold à Astrid.

Astrid arrêta de respirer, il l'avait découvert. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

-Astrid je sais que tu es là ! Renchéri le brun.

Astrid se leva lentement et sorti de sa cachette. Elle baissa un instant le regard puis quand elle fut face à lui elle releva ce dernier, il était assit sur le muret du puit et avait le regard posé sur elle. Son regard était à la fois froid et interrogateur, il croisa les bras et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Te parler. Fit timidement la blonde.

-C'est original... D'habitude on vient me voir pour faire réparer des armes ou des selles.

-Harold...

-Quoi !?

-S'il te plaît...

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te le pardonner comme ça ? Tu débarques chez moi, on discute et on devient les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Astrid ne disait plus rien, la personne qui était devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'elle avait connue.

-Rentre chez toi Astrid, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Comment ça ? Pendant cinq ans j'ai attendu ce moment d'enfin pouvoir parler avec toi pour qu'on puisse parler. Pendant cinq ans j'ai souffert de ta perte.

-Heureux de l'apprendre !

-Pardon ?!

-À ce que je voit tu as eu mal à cause du fait que je sois parti. Un châtiment juste pour ton acte.

Astrid senti les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et elle laissa toutes sortes d'émotions prendre le contrôle de son corps, elle ne bougeait plus mais tremblait.

-Tu aurais pus me sauver en m'innocentant mais tu as préféré ton choix égoïste et sauver ton honneur mais la vraie question est: Est-ce que tu as eu le moindre honneur cette nuit là ?

Astrid ne parlait plus, elle regardait juste Harold sans bouger. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il fit demi-tour et marcha pour rentrer chez lui.

-Non. Fit-elle soudainement.

Harold s'arrêta de marcher et il se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction.

-Cette nuit j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, cette nuit j'ai compris que mon bonheur c'était toi mais j'ai tout gâché.

Harold retourna la tête vers sa maison mais ne bougea plus. Astrid cru qu'il voulait terminé la conversation et décida de retourner auprès de l'arène.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que le jour où je t'ai perdu... Dit Harold juste assez fort pour qu'Astrid l'entende.

Elle fit face au brun qui venait de se retourner. Il arborait un regard triste.

-Toute ma vie je t'ai aimé en croyant que ça ne serait jamais réciproque mais le jour où j'ai découvert que ça aurait été possible tu m'as abandonné, ce jour là mon cœur c'est brisé.

Harold était partagé entre deux émotions, la haine et l'envie de pardonner, mais s'il avait bien appris quelque chose avec le temps c'est que la haine n'apporte que souffrance et détruit celui qui l'éprouve. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de pardonner Astrid mais au fond de lui il l'avait toujours voulu. La blonde avait finit par tout laisser sortir, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues mais d'un coup elle se calma quand elle senti la main d'Harold sur sa joue, elle leva la tête et regarda Harold de ses yeux brillant.

-Je te pardonne. Échappa-y-il doucement.

La blonde se mit à sourire mais elle ne put pas l'exprimer plus longtemps car Harold venait de délicatement coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	9. Père et fils

**Je sais, je mérite la peine de mort, je vous avais promis le chapitre 9 juste après le chapitre 8 mais disons que d'autres événements sont venus remplir mon emplois du temps. Mais bon maintenant je suis libre et motivé. Normalement le vainqueur du cadeau des reviews devrait apparaître dans le prochain chapitre.**

Chapitre 9: Père et fils

Les beurkiens et les Ailes Noires ainsi que Ragnar étaient réunis dans la grande salle, tout le monde parlait à son voisin, ce qui rendait toutes formes de dialogues impossible. Rapidement Ragnar et Stoïck se firent signe et d'un commun accord ils se levèrent en criant pour ramener le silence. Tout le monde se tût mais les beurkiens eurent tout de même du mal à le maintenir dû au flot de questions qui cherchaient à s'échapper, à l'opposé les Ailes Noires eux gardaient un silence de mort et attendaient que les chefs commencent à parler. Ce fut Stoïck qui rompit l'ambiance de mort en s'adressant à Ragnar.

-Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment mon fils s'est retrouvé sur votre île à chevaucher des dragons ? Grogna le roux.

-Lia ? Thork ? Je pense que vous êtes les mieux placés pour répondre. Demanda le chef.

-Bah pour être honnête, jusqu'à hier on ignorait la véritable identité d'Harold, pendant cinq ans il s'est fait appeler « Hash ». Fit Thork.

-Je pense que de savoir que les beurkiens allaient débarquer ici lui a fait prendre conscience que si on le découvrait sa véritable identité autrement que par sa propre volonté aurait pût être dramatique. Ajouta la fille du chef.

-Donc pendant cinq Harold ne vous a rien dit sur ses origines. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi ? S'interrogea le chef de Beurk.

-Il voulait s'assurer qu'on ne tente rien pour le ramener chez lui et personnellement je n'aurai rien tenté pour l'y emmener. Intervint Thork.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Varek.

-D'après ce qu'on a comprit, sur votre île, les gens différents finissent sur un bateau moisi sans eau ni nourriture à dériver sur l'océan pour attendre la mort. Répliqua Lia.

Dans son coin, Gueulfor observait avec intérêt les réactions de Stoïck, le voir souffrir intérieurement lui apportait une forme de réconfort. Le forgeron et Gothi avaient été les seuls à s'opposer au bannissement d'Harold mais quand un viking a une idée, il est impossible de l'en empêcher. Voir son apprenti disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain l'avait grandement affecté émotionnellement et la qualité de son travail en avait prit un gros coup. Au début les gens pensaient que ça allait lui passer mais rapidement ils ont compris que cette baisse de qualité sur une période prolongée n'était pas seulement dû à de la tristesse mais aussi à cause d'une forme de vengeance qui poussait Gueulfor à produire des armes de piètre qualité pour leur faire payer leurs décisions. Rapidement Gueulfor se fit tirer de ses pensées par la voix de Ragnar qui venait de soulever une question fort intéressante.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été banni ?

-Je l'ai accusé à tort d'avoir provoqué la destruction du hangar à moutons... Répondît silencieusement Stoïck.

-Mais comment tu as su qu'il était innocent ? S'interrogea son homologue.

-C'est Astrid qui est venue me raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

-D'ailleurs ! Elle est où Astrid ? Demanda Varek.

oOOo

Astrid était en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Harold. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait soigneusement gardée au fond d'elle pendant plusieurs années venaient de ressurgir. Elle agrippait la tunique de ce dernier comme s'il allait lui être enlevé, pour elle c'était officiel, elle aimait Harold plus que tout.

-Tout doux, je ne vais pas partir. Murmura le brun.

-Reste... Pitié... Sanglota-t-elle.

Il prit son menton entre les doigts et lui releva la tête, de sa main gauche il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Calme toi Astrid, plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule, je te le promets !

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir... rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ouais mais celle là sont les meilleurs. Affirma Harold en souriant.

Pour seule réponse elle se mit sur la point des pieds, car depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu le jeune homme avait bien grandit et il la dépassait d'une bonne tête maintenant, pour venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, rapidement Harold enlassa la jeune femme dans ses bras et intensifia le baisé. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes ils furent contraint de se détacher l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Les deux jeunes amoureux arboraient un léger sourire et continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux puis Harold tourna le regard vers sa maison, ce qui intrigua Astrid, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Viens ! Il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un !

-Quoi ! Mais c'est qui ? S'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Tu verras ! Rétorqua furtivement le jeune homme.

Harold prit la main d'Astrid et l'entraina vers sa maison, quand ils passèrent la porte Astrid fut frappée par la grandeur du salon et avec quelle finesse Harold avait su le décorer. Ils se positionnèrent au centre du salon et il plaça la blonde devant lui.

-Bon tu vas devoir me faire une promesse, quoi qu'il se passe tu ne dois surtout pas prendre de postures agressives et ne pas paniquer !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna Astrid.

-Promets le moi ! Répliqua rapidement Harold.

-Oui biensûr, je resterais calme.

-Bon, ne bouges pas je reviens dans deux minutes.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà prit la direction des escaliers qu'il s'était empresser de grimper. Pour éviter de s'impatienter elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle pour analyser chaque recoins de la pièce, au centre se trouvait un petit brasier qui rappelait étrangement celui qu'on pouvait voir dans la maison de Stoïck, après tout Harold l'avait surement construit afin de recréer l'atmosphère familiale dans laquelle il avait grandi pendant quinze ans. Les murs étaient recouverts de peau de bêtes où était dessinés des exploits guerriers, elle se rapprocha de l'un d'eux et vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité des exploits accomplis par Harold et les Ailes Noires. Le premier dessin représentait le jour où Harold avait ramené le furie nocturne chez lui pour la première fois, le second exploit était relié à l'arrivé de Thork et de son furie nocturne, le tout avait permit de faire changer les avis des vikings. Les dessins suivant n'avais pas la même importance mais ils restaient tout de même nécessaire pour la compréhension des exploits.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a de telles capacités. Murmura Astrid.

-Et encore ce ne sont que nos premiers exploits. Intervint Harold.

L'intervention soudaine d'Harold dans le dos d'Astrid eu pour conséquence de faire sursauter cette dernière tout en provoquant un demi-tour élancé accompagné du pied de la blonde. Harold esquiva le coup avec agilité mais il fut contraint de reculer de quelques pas afin d'éviter toutes autres formes de représailles.

-Merde ! Harold je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai crû que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison. S'excusa la guerrière.

-Nan, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû annoncer ma présence au lieu de me la jouer assassin. Reprit le brun.

Les deux vikings restèrent silencieux un moment puis ils échappèrent un rire de nervosité afin de faire baisser la pression. Après avoir retrouvés leurs esprits, Harold prit la main d'Astrid et l'attira contre lui.

-Bon maintenant tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je dis, okay ?

-D'accord ! Affirma Astrid.

-La personne à qui je vais te présenter va te faire peur sur le moment mais surtout tu dois rester calme, il aura tout aussi peur de toi que toi tu pourrais avoir peur de lui. L'informa Harold.

-Euh... Okay... Dit-elle dubitativement.

Harold se plaça derrière Astrid et il la fit doucement avancer en lui prenant les épaules. Ils s'arrétèrent à quelques pas de l'escalier. Astrid jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Harold mais ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire réconfortant.

-Okay c'est bon Krok, tu peux venir ! Cria Harold.

Quelques secondes à peines suivirent les ordres du viking avant que des pas lourds commencent à se faire entendre dans l'escalier. Rapidement Astrid commença à entrevoir l'origine de ces pas. Un furie nocturne noir au yeux vert était en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du duo et les fixa quelques secondes avant de s'assoire et de prendre une attitude amicale, ces pupilles s'agrandirent pour ne laisser qu'un rectangle noir dans chaque oeil et ses oreilles se redressèrent pour lui donner un aspect de gros chat.

-Astrid, je te présente Krokmou ! Krokmou, voici Astrid !

-Tu... Tu vis avec un dragon ? S'inquiéta Astrid.

-Ouais, faut dire qu'au départ c'était pas facile, monsieur refusait de comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir à deux dans le même lit. Fit harold en jettant un regard narquois à Krokmou.

En réponse, le dragon tourna la tête et émit des grognements comme s'il était en train de marmonner.

-Parce qu'il te comprend aussi ?! S'étonna Astrid.

-Les dragons sont des êtres doués d'une très grande intelligence, la confiance est le lien le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister entre un dragon et son dragonnier.

Astrid, intriguée par les dires d'Harold, tourna la tête vers Krokmou et voulu savoir comment l'approcher.

-Du coup je fais comment pour lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal ? Interrogea la blonde.

Harold ne prononça aucune parole et vint se placer entre le dragon et la viking. Il saisit la main de sa bien aimée et la leva face à Krokmou tout en lui écartant les doigts pour aplanir sa paume.

-Maintenant ferme les yeux et laisse le venir jusqu'à toi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et attendit, Krokmou observait avec intérêt la main d'Astrid puis décida de venir y coller son museau pour montrer qu'il l'acceptait. En sentant ce dernier se coller contre sa main, elle eu un frisson puis ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire. Elle se tourna vers Harold et lui sauta au cou, ce dernier fut surprit mais enlassa Astrid pour la féliciter, au bout de quelques secondes ils se séparèrent et elle commença à lui poser des questions.

-Donc ça veut dire que tout ce que l'on croit savoir sur les dragons est faux ?

-Exactement, on a longtemps crût que les dragons étaient dangereux mais en cherchant à les comprendre on découvre des choses extraordinaires.

-Tu crois que tu pourras m'en apprendre plus ?

-Bien s... S'intérrompit Harold.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'interrompre. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec intérêt puis Harold marcha vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, en l'ouvrant il découvrit qu'un membre de la Garde Noire se tenait derrière.

-Oui ? L'interrogea Harold.

-On vous demande à la grande salle Chef !

-Bien, dis leur que j'arrive.

-Tout de suite ! Répliqua le dragonnier.

Harold fit demi-tour et entra dans la maison. Astrid, intriguée, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Un problème ?

-On me demande à la grande salle... Répondit Harold.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Dit-elle en voulant en savoir plus.

-J'ai ma petite idée...

Harold marcha jusqu'à son porte armure et récupéra les différentes pièces de celle-ci. Il fixa dans un premier lieu le plastron en enfilant les manches, il mit ensuite ses gants qu'il fixa aux manches. Il passa aux genouillères qu'il accrocha aux pantalons de l'armure avant de mettre ses bottes, pour finir il récupéra son casque et se plaça devant Astrid.

-On peut y aller ! Dit-il avec entrain.

Le couple, accompagné de Krokmou, prit la direction de la porte. Une fois dehors, Harold fixa les sangles de la selle de Krokmou avant de se tourner vers Astrid.

-T'as le vertige ? L'interrogea Harold.

-Euh non, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna la viking.

-Tu vas faire ton baptême de l'air !

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre La Grande Salle et on nous attend. Et puis il faut bien commencer quelque part si tu veux devenir une dragonnière.

Astrid ne répondit pas et de sa propre initiative, monta sur le dos de Krokmou. Harold la regarda avec amusement avant de faire de même et de se placer devant sa douce. Il mit son casque en place et décolla pour La Grande Salle.

oOOo

Dans La Grande Salle l'impatience commençait à se faire sentir, les deux chefs n'attendaient plus qu'Harold afin de l'interroger. Malgré toutes les questions qu'il préparait pour son fils, Stoïck avait eu le temps de méditer sur un détail qu'il a avait remarqué en arrivant.

-Dis moi Ragnar, ta fille, Thork et tous les autres vikings de l'île ont des dragons mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec l'un d'entre eux.

-J'ai peut-être accepté la paix avec les dragons pour protéger mon peuple mais je garde mon point de vue sur les dragons. Répliqua le chef sans quitter la salle du regard.

La réponse que Ragnar venait de lui donner eu pour conséquence de faire réfléchir Stoïck, non seulement on pouvait faire la paix avec les dragons mais en plus la possibilité de les utilser comme armes pour réduire les pertes vikings était envisageable. Les funestes pensées du roux furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Harold, Astrid et Krokmou, le trio marchait d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la salle mais c'était le brun qui avait le plus d'énergie. Harold pencha légèrement sa tête dans la direction d'Astrid pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Rejoins tes amis comme ça on évitera les soupçons.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. Répliqua Astrid.

Harold eu un léger sourire devant la vivacité d'esprit dont venait de faire preuve la viking. Cette dernière obliqua sur la droite et ce dirigea vers les beurkiens, une fois à la table, elle s'asseya à côté de Varek qui commença à lui poser des questions. Harold, lui, se posta environ cinq mètres devant les deux chefs et ne bougea plus, les questions des chefs étaient la seule chose qui l'importait au moment présent. Ragnar se leva pour obtenir le silence et attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler.

-Harold... J'imagine que tu as compris pourquoi nous t'avons convoqués ici mais avant toutes choses j'aimerais que tu saches que ceci n'est en aucun cas un procès, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Commença le chef des forgerons.

Harold eu pour seule réponse un mouvement de tête pour acquiesser puis se fût au tour de Stoïck de se lever pour s'adresser au dragonnier. Mais en voyant son fils devant lui après tant d'années, le beurkien ne pût se résoudre à parler et tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un vaste silence. Voyant que son ami avait encore du mal à gérer ses émotions, Ragnar se leva et prit la parole.

-Harold, on aimerait savoir pourquoi, lorsque nous t'avons rencontré, tu ne nous as pas révélé ta véritable identité ?

-Le fait de me créer un nouveau nom m'a permit de me protéger et ainsi d'éviter un retour forcé vers Beurk mais j'imagine que Thork et Lia, les connaissant, vous ont déjà tout expliquer. Fit-il en leur jetant un regard amical. Mais il y a une deuxième raison à cela que je n'ai jamais évoqué avec quiquonque, en me créant ce nouveau nom j'ai tiré un trait vers mon passé et tout ce qui faisait de moi un beurkien. Prononça Harold en jetant un regard noir vers son père.

Dans son coin, Astrid baissa les yeux en entendant cette dernière phrase, elle faisait partie des gens qui l'avait poussé à faire cela et aujourd'hui elle s'en voulait terriblement. Stoïck, lui, avait énormément de mal à soutenir le regard de son fils et préféra détourner le sien pour ne pas craquer. Voyant que Stoïck ne poserait pas de questions, ragnar autorisa Harold à quitter la salle. Ce dernier fit demi-tout et marcha quelques mètres avant que Stoïck n'intervienne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi !? Répondit Harold en faisant volte face.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as regné ton passé ? Demanda Stoïck en se levant.

-Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? Fit Harold avec un air mi-choqué mi surprit.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, je suis ton père !

-Vraiment ? Saches que tu arrives avec quinze ans de retard. Et pour ta gouverne la seule personne qui a réellement agit comme un père pour moi c'est Gueulfor. Répliqua Harold.

-C'est faux, je me suis toujours occupé de toi !

-A l'âge de cinq ans tu m'as mis à la forge pour te débarasser de moi, tu ne t'ai jamais intéressé à moi ou même demandé comment j'allais, tu savais que j'étais gaucher et que c'était pour ça que je n'arrivais à manier vos armes ? Non ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Puis tu m'as bannis, je n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui cherchais une figure paternel et tu as détruit mon univers. Donc je te le répètes, TU-N'EST-PAS-MON-PÈRE !

Stoïck resta sans voix. Son fils n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu, tout avait changé chez lui, mais le plus frappant était son attitude, le petit garçon craintif était partit et ne reviendrait plus. Harold était en train de marcher quand il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son père.

-Qu'aurait pensée maman de toi ? Fit-il calmement.


	10. Secrets et acceptation

**Me voilà de retour pour le 10ème chapitre de l'aventure d'Harold et Krokmou! Au dernier chapitre notre vainqueur c'est révélé, il s'agit de Shipvetraxsara, bravo à toi! Pour obtenir plus d'informations sur le cadeau, contacte-moi sur l'email que j'ai mis en revue ou alors passe me voir directement en MP (message privé). Le concours est relancé, vous pouvez afficher des critiques et le vainqueur sera la 20ème, c'est une critique par personne et par chapitre.**

Chapitre 10: Secrets et acceptation

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harold avait quitté la Grande Salle et avait disparu. Astrid déambulait dans le village à sa recherche et était suivie de regard par les jeunes beurkiens, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée soudaine de Rustik qui sortait de chez le guérisseur.

-Ce Thork je vais me le faire! Marmonna le Jorgensen.

-Ah te voilà enfin! S'enquit Varek. On a crû que t'étais mort.

-Nan mais j'en connais un qui va mourrir!

Image d'Astrid qui marchait rapidement apparu dans le coin de sa vision ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'intriguer.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il dire ce qu'elle en train de faire là-bas?

-Elle cherche Harold. S'empressa de répondre Kognedur.

-C'est qui Harold? S'étonna Rustik.

-Bah celui qui a disparu il y a cinq ans cervelle de yack! Cria Kranedur.

-Mais il est mort celui-là, c'est quoi encore ces histoires?

-Ah non il est bien vivant et il a changé! Répondît Varek.

Rustik était abasourdi, son cousin, le chétif garçon qui passait sont temps à créer des problèmes, était toujours en vie mais en plus il suscitait l'intérêt de la fille dont il était amoureux.

Astrid avait perdu la trace de son fiancé peu de temps après l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec son père. La réponse qu'Harold avait lancé à Stoïck avait scotché tout le monde à son siège et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait profité pour disparaître. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Un éclair de lucidité lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se mit en marche pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait l'amour de sa vie .

-Tu cherches quelque chose blondinette?

Elle fit volte-face et vit s'il s'agissait de Lia. Elle était adossée contre le mur d'une maison avec les bras croisés et regardait Astrid avec des yeux interrogateurs. La beurkienne, elle, la regardait avec un air surprit et ne prononçait aucun mot ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire réagir Lia.

-T'as perdus ta langue? L'interrogea Lia.

-Non. Répondît sèchement Astrid.

-Ça me rassure! Dis moi, tu n'as pas peur de te balader dans le village avec tous ces dragons? Demanda Lia.

-Harold m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur des dragons et j'ai été accepté par Krokmou donc je me débrouille. Objecta Astrid.

-Vraiment? Tu dois être important pour lui parce que parler avec un beurkien c'est déjà compliqué mais leurs présenter son dragon, là c'est du haut niveau. Se moqua Lia.

-On ... On est ensemble ... Répondît timidement la blonde.

-Sé ... Sérieusement?! Balbutia la brune en état de choc.

Pour Lia c'était un choc, la fille qui avait brisé le cœur de son frère était maintenant la fille qui lui avait ravi.

-Ça va? Demanda Astrid en voyant Lia perdue dans ses pensées.

-Quoi? Euh oui ... Il faut que j'y aille! Dit Lia avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Astrid la regarda avec un air intrigué avant de reprendre la direction de la forge en espérant y retrouver Harold. En marchant elle a pu constater que l'effet positif qu'avait eu la paix avec les dragons sur le village, les maisons neuves mais légèrement abîmées par le temps et les décorations ainsi que les ornements, pour embellir les structures, avaient été installées. Après avoir contemplée quelques minutes elle se remit en route et arrivea à la forge en un rien de temps. Ce fut un soulagement quand elle vit que l'objet de ses désirs était bien là où elle espérait le trouver. Harold était devant l'enclume à marteler du fer avec force. La blonde entra et finit par le voir entièrement, il était torse nu avec un pantalon noir et ne portait que son tablier par dessus. Astrid ne pouvait pas voir son torse mais elle arrivait à imaginer à quel point il était musclé. Elle s'approcha doucement pour lui toucher l'épaule, la réaction d'Harold ne se fit pas attendre et il se retourna en essayant d'asséner un coup de marteau à celui qui essayait de le prendre par surprise. Astrid eu tout juste le temps de se baisser avant que le marteau ne passe au-dessus de sa tête. Harold aperçu rapidement à qui il avait essayé d'asséner un coup de marteau.

-Merde! Astrid est-ce que ça va? Dit-il complètement paniqué.

-Vengeance! Répondît-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-T'es vraiment folle parfois, tu le sais ça?

-C'est parce que tu tu es fou! Répliqua Astrid amoureusement.

Astral vint coller ses lèvres sur celles d'Harold et entoura son cou avec ses bras pour le garder contre elle. En réponse il intensifia le baiser en créant une ouverture pour laisser passer la langue ce qui surprit la blonde au départ mais qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils continuèrent leur échange pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Harold le décolla pour poser une question.

-D'ailleurs comment tu m'as trouvé?

-Pour moi la forge était l'endroit où il était le plus plausible de te trouver après ta maison mais comme tu avais besoin de te défouler j'ai simplement pensé que tu serais venus ici pour travailler le fer. Répliqua Astrid.

-Ouah... Fit Harold stupéfait.

-Sinon tu travailles sur quoi? Demanda la blonde.

-Bah après notre petit affrontement dans l'arène, j'ai vu que j'avais sévèrement endommagé ta hache donc j'ai décidé de t'en fabriquer une autre, améliorée cette fois.

-Pourquoi «cette fois»? S'interrogea Astrid.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fabriqué la première quand tu avais dix ans. Donc cette fois je l'ai amélioré avec du fer de furie.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est un métal que l'on obtient après avoir exposé du fer de gronck dans du plasma de furie nocturne et un refroidissement rapide. Informa le jeune forgeron.

-Euuuh ... Échappa Astrid complètement perdue.

-C'est un truc de forgeron! S'empressa de répondre Harold pour éviter de perdre.

Il se retourna et récupéra la hache avant de pouvoir se retourner face à Astrid pour lui donner.

-Mlle Hofferson, voici votre hache et j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses pour avoir endommagé l'ancienne.

En voyant la nouvelle arme Astrid sentit tous les mots lui échapper, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

-M ... Merci ... Balbutia-t-elle avant saisir la hache. Bien sûr que je te pardonne, tu m'as tellement offert.

Elle se jetta dans ses bras en faisant en sorte de ne pas le blesser avec la lame.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est noire?

-C'est une résine qu'on utilise pour protéger et réduire l'entretien. Répondît Harold.

-De combien de temps? S'interrogea-t-elle.

-Oh suffisamment assez longtemps pour que le prochain coup ça soit nos enfants qui s'en occuperont.

oooo

Thork était chez lui en train de faire de l'exercice quand la porte s'ouvrît violemment.

-Tork! Cria Lia.

Le viking qui était suspendu au plafond par les jambes se laissa tomber pour atterrir devant la belle brune.

-Un problème? L'interrogea Thork.

-C'est Harold ... Répondit-elle calmement.

-Il a été retrouvé par son père?

-Nan nan ça va mais ça concerne les beurkiens.

-Bah vas-y crache le morceau! S'impatienta Thork.

-Il est avec Astrid, ils s'aiment ...

-Normalement c'est une réaction heureuse qu'on est censé avoir, je me trompe? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui complètement mais là c'est différent, je te rappelle que c'est la fille qui lui a brisé le cœur.

-Réaction en effet normal, bonne écoute voilà mon plan, de laisser faire, si ça se trouve tout simplement très bien, mais il lui brise le cœur là-bas. Dit-il avec énergie.

-Ça me va!

Pour finir de réconforter, Thork prit Lia dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. En réponse elle passa ses bras autour de son torse pour venir coller sa tête dans son cou.

oOOo

Harold était en train de ranger la forge quand quelqu'un entra en frappant sur la poutre pour s'annoncer. Le jeune forgeron se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Varek. Le jeune homme était grand, très enveloppé avec une posture peu confiante, il avait une chevelure blonde et blonde cachée par un casque possédant, de chaque côté, une petite aile.

Le beurkien s'avança et se posta devant Harold.

-Varek ? Je peux t'aider ? S'interrogea le brun.

-Et bien... j'aimerais te parler.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Eh bien des cinq dernières années. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai peut-être pas participé au harcèlement que tu as subis sur Beurk mais je n'ai rien fais pour l'en empêcher. J'aurais pus et j'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour t'aider mais je suis resté inerte. Pour cela je tiens à te présenter mes plus profondes excuses.

-Ouah ! Varek, merci ça me touche beaucoup. Tu m'as prouvé avec Astrid que tous les beurkiens ne sont pas irrécupérables. Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Varek et Harold se mirent à rire puis le brun tandit sa main à Varek pour lui faire un signe de paix. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis la saisit avec force.

-On enterre la hache de guerre ? Demanda Harold avec entrain.

-On enterre la hache de guerre ! Répondît-il avec la même énergie.

Après avoir fait la paix avec son vieil ami Harold se remit au travail et recommença à travailler le fer. Varek intrigué vint se placer devant lui et demanda sur quoi il travaillait.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'une des tiges de la queue artificielle de Krokmou, je l'ai améliorée pour la rendre plus légère et permettre un vol plus fluide. Répondît Harold sans quitter la tige de fer des yeux.

-Queue artificielle ?

-C'est une longue histoire mais en gros avant de rencontrer Krokmou je l'ai blessé accidentellement et j'ai du fabriquer une prothèse que je contrôle depuis la selle.

-Incroyable ! Dit tu crois que je pourrais étudier Krokmou pour remplir le livre des dragons et le corriger parce que visiblement il est occupé plein de fautes.

-Bah demande lui directement. Krokmou !

En entendant son nom le furie nocturne releva la tête et observa les deux interlocuteurs. Varek s'approcha lentement et en voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'agressif Krokmou le laissa approcher.

-Bonjour Krokmou, je me demandais si tu accepterais que je puisse t'observer afin de compléter le livre des dragons car il est un peu incomplet et cela permettrait aussi de transmettre le savoir des dragons.

En comprenant qu'il allait devenir le centre de l'attention, Krokmou se leva et s'agita pour montrer son accord.

-Je crois qu'il est d'accord. Affirma Harold.


	11. Trahison

Chapitre 11: Trahison 

Pour Astrid il fallait littéralement réapprendre à se battre, non pas à cause d'une blessure mais à cause de la nouvelle hache qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le fer de furie était infiniment plus léger que les haches qu'elle avait pût manier, cela provoquait un déséquilibre dans ses mouvements. Alors qu'elle avait apprit à contracter fortement ses muscles pour arrêter son ancienne arme lorsqu'elle faisait une attaque, là il fallait éviter sinon la hache repartait dans l'autre sens dû à son extrême légèreté. Le premier exercice qu'elle s'était mit à pratiquer était les coups simples et il fût rapidement apprît mais celui qu'elle avait préféré était sans doute le lancer.

La nouvelle légèreté de l'arme lui permettait de l'envoyer beaucoup plus loin mais aussi d'augmenter la précision. C'était un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'expérimenter au paravant et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Elle était en train de taillader un mannequin quand une voix la déconcentra une fraction de seconde, fraction assez longue pour permettre au mannequin de prendre un énième coup de la part de la blonde.

Elle se retourna et vit de qui il s'agissait. Thork était environ deux mètres derrière elle, il était debout les bras croisés.

-Si tu continues comme ça je n'en aurais plus à massacrer moi ! S'exclama Thork.

-Oh... Désolé... Je croyais que s'était libre. Fit timidement Astrid.

-Je te charries, c'est complètement libre, ils appartiennent aux recrues ! Rigola le viking.

-Ah ! Fit la viking complètement perdue.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, ils cherchaient un moyen de le briser mais rien ne faisait, le malaise était là.

-Merci ! Coupa la blonde.

-Pour ? L'interrogea Thork.

-D'avoir remis Rustik à sa place.

-Oh ! Je pense qu'il le méritait.

-Il est gentil dans le fond mais il le cache sous cette couche de gros nul.

-Harold fait pareil avec son côté leader, il le cache sous son côté timide. Avança Thork.

-Harold quoi ? Rigola Astrid.

Thork la rejoignit rapidement avant que la blonde ne reprenne son sérieux.

-Tu es venus t'entraîner ?

-Ouaip mais ça va être compliqué maintenant que tu as détruit le dernier mannequin. Fît-il en pointant l'objet.

-Ah... Si tu veux on peut faire un combat d'entraînement ?

-Ça me va !

Les deux vikings se mirent en position, Thork recula et se plaça près de l'entrée. Il mit son casque et se saisit de son sceptre. Avec le casque on ne voyait que ces yeux difficilement, il était entièrement noir et recouvrait sa tête de façon intégrale, offrant une protection maximale, il possédait trois rangées de piques partant de ses yeux et s'arrêtant au dessus de son crâne. Les premières étaient petites mais plus on reculait dans les rangées plus elles devenaient grandes et larges. Le reste de son armure était tout aussi noir mais on pouvait distinguer des écailles de furie nocturne dont le but était d'ignifuger l'armure, certaines parties de l'armure étaient peintes en bleues afin de faire penser aux yeux bleus de Lifa. À l'arrière on pouvait voir à l'emplacement de la colonne vertébrale une rangée d'épine dorsales qui rappelait celle des furies nocturnes, au milieu de cette dernière se trouvait une aile dorsale qui faisait office de gouvernail artificiel. Sur les omoplates se trouvait deux ailes artificielles repliées pour être rangées, un système similaire était fixé sur les parties extérieures des cuisses.

Astrid, elle, était à l'opposé de l'arène et attendait le début du combat avec impatience, elle serrait sa hache très fort avec ses mains à un tel point que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds pour préparer son élan, contrairement à Thork, la seule partie de son équipement qui la protégeait réellement était ses épaulières, excepté la hache, car le reste de ses habits étaient sa capuche de fourrure, sa tunique rouge, sa jupe, son legging et ses bottes. L'un était habillé comme un dragonnier, l'autre comme une viking.

Eidfrid, Alvar et Dyri s'étaient installés sur le haut de l'arène pour pouvoir assister au combat qui allait se jouer sous leurs yeux. Les trois vikings étaient prostrés sur les barres de fer qui fermaient l'arène et restaient attentifs. D'un coup le d'envois sonna et les deux combattants se mirent en jout, Thork se mit à faire tourner son sceptre dans ses deux mains et resta sur place, contrairement à lui Astrid se mit à courir en hurlant, sa hache toujours derrière elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour atteindre sa cible et une fois à porter elle sauta en mettant sa hache au dessus de sa tête. Cette dernière s'abattit violement sur le sol car Thork avait juste eu besoin de s'écarter pour éviter le coup.

De leurs perchoirs les trois dragonniers observaient le combat avec intérêt, Astrid se démenait pour atteindre Thork mais ce dernier esquivait ou parait tous les coups de la blonde. Rapidement elle commença à s'épuiser et à ralentir ses coups.

-Une corvée de nettoyage qu'elle déclare forfait ! Avança Eidfrid.

-Tenu ! Répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

Il ne fallu attendre que quelques minutes pour que la blonde ne demande à arrêter le combat car elle était trop fatigué et c'était impossible pour elle de continuer à combattre. Alvar et Dyri montrèrent leur exaspération face au fait qu'ils allaient devoir faire les corvées de nettoyage. Eidfrid, elle, était toute contente, savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de passer sa soirée à nettoyer des box de dragons lui donnait le sourire. En contre bas, Thork venait d'apporter une gourde pour qu'Astrid puisse se désaltérer.

-Mmmh ! Elle est vachement bonne ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Ça provient d'une source qu'Harold et Krokmou ont trouvés. Répondît-il avec un sourire.

-Tout devient logique maintenant.

oOOo

Harold était toujours à la forge en train de travailler sur les biellettes directionnelles de la queue de Krokmou, Varek était déjà parti, quand entra une présence familière. Harold la senti directement mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-De moins en moins discrète.

-J'aime faire des entrées fracassantes. Répondît Lia en rigolant.

Harold fit demi-tour pour se placer face à sa sœur. Elle était assise sur l'établi et regardait Harold.

-Je peux t'aider ? Commença-t-il.

-Nan, c'est pour toi que je suis là. Tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille tout à l'heure.

-Tu me connais, le contrôle et moi ça fait deux.

Elle se leva de sa place et avança jusqu'au brun pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

-J'imagine que tu vas partir... Fit la brune en se décollant du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Harold.

-Bah... T'as retrouvé ton père, fin il t'as retrouvé, tu as retrouvé ton amour de jeunesse. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes.

-Ouai mais ma vraie famille est ici. Certes j'ai Gueulfor et Gothi sur Beurk sans compter Varek et Astrid mais je suis ici à ma place.

-En parlant d'Astrid... T'es sûr à propos d'elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah elle t'as déjà brisé le cœur et je sais ce que ça à fait sur toi, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'à moi de recommencer.

-Comment tu sais ? S'interrogea Lia.

-Pendant cinq ans elle a vécu avec cette douleur alors que moi je l'avais oublié.

-Si tu le dis, j'espère que ça se passera bien entre vous.

Harold se mit à sourire et embrassa le front de sa sœur.

-Tu sais où est-ce que je peux la trouver ? Demanda Harold.

-Elle doit être à l'arène.

Il remercia Lia et sorti de la forge en emportant un paquet, il s'installa sur Krokmou et disparu.

oOOo

Astrid était à nouveau seule dans l'arène et mettait à application les conseils que lui avait donné Thork.

Elle effectuait des coups plus nets et moins coûteux en énergie. Rapidement elle avait réussi à manier ses coups et gagner en technique mais elle fut interrompue par une voix trop familière.

-Astrid je peux te parler ? Demanda Rustik.

-Pourquoi faire ? Fit Astrid au début de l'énervement.

-J'aimerais m'excuser...

Astrid ne fit plus un geste et ne prononçait plus un mot. Elle commença à se retourner lentement avec de grands yeux ronds pour finir par le fixer longuement.

-T'excuser pour quoi ?

-Mon comportement de ses dernières années. Je sais que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas mais j'aimerais vraiment repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi.

-Mais enfin Rustik ! Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda Astrid complètement déboussolée.

-Parce que je t'aime !

Le cœur d'Astrid venait de rater un battement. La phrase de Rustik avait le même poids qu'un millier de yacks, elle aurait préféré brûler dans les flammes de Muspelheim plutôt que d'entendre ça.

-Rustik si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle !

\- Je suis le genre de personne à faire ce genre de blague ? L'interrogea Rustik.

-Non justement c'est ça qui me fait peur, mais tu dois savoir que je suis avec Harold ?

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je te le dise comme ça tu sais, j'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis avant ?

-J'ai toujours cherché à refuser ça en me comportant comme un gros crétin pour pouvoir garder une certaine distance avec toi.

-Et ça à marché... Fit Astrid en détournant le regard.

-Puis quand je t'ai vus chercher Harold, ça m'a fait comprendre ce que j'avais perdus.

De son côté Harold approchait à grande vitesse mais il faisait en sorte que Krokmou reste silencieux pour pouvoir garder la surprise en surprenant Astrid.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Rustik expliquait à Astrid pourquoi et comment il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, cela était assez étrange à entendre surtout pour Astrid qui avait toujours connu Rustik comme un garçon stupide. D'un coup il s'approcha d'Astrid pour essayer de lui voler un baisé, Astrid était encore trop perdue dans ses pensées à essayer de savoir si cela était un rêve. Rustik vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes sans qu'elle ne réagisse, rapidement elle revint à la réalité et vit Rustik coller contre elle. Elle cherchait à s'en débarrasser en le poussant et l'éloignant avec ses mains mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était plus fort qu'elle mais ils furent interrompus par une voix qui venait de l'entrée de l'arène.

-Astrid ??.. fit Harold encore sous le choc.


	12. Sentiments destructeurs

**Hey ! Me voilà de retour après un chapitre qui annonçait des choses graves, dans celui là nous allons découvrir qu'Harold n'est pas toujours une personne calme et posée.**

**Des news: Il y aura une suite à La vengeance du dragon qui sortira quand cette fanfic sera terminée (logique) donc je vous conseille de m'ajouter dans votre liste d'auteur favori pour ceux qui souhaiteraient être au courant quand elle sortira. J'ai pour projet de sortir une autre FanFiction en parallèle de celle là donc rester à l'affût. **

**Oh et pour ceux qui voudraient me proposer des idées d'OS faites le en review, je lis tout.**

Chapitre 12: Sentiments destructeurs 

Stoïck et Ragnar étaient toujours dans la grande salle à discuter du traité commercial, les deux chefs essayaient d'avancer leurs arguments pour obtenir le meilleur parti, même s'il s'agissait d'un traité à l'amiable. Gueulfor lui était derrière les deux hommes mais ne prêtai nullement attention à ce qui pouvait être dit, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées vers une seule personne, son ancien apprenti, Harold. Pendant cinq ans pas un seul jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne se demande si le jeune forgeron avait survécu et se qu'il pouvait bien faire. Si on lui avait dit qu'au cours d'une expédition diplomatique il le retrouverait complètement changé accompagné d'un furie nocturne, il se serait coupé l'autre main ou alors il l'aurait attaché à l'avant d'un bateau pour aller finir en enfer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était bien le cas, Harold était là, en pleine santé, accompagné d'un furie nocturne. Gueulfor se demandait comment il pourrait recréer un lien avec le jeune viking, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment de difficulté à cela puisqu'il avait était le seul, avec Gothi, à s'occuper de lui pendant son enfance, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen. Il avait d'abord pensé à aller le voir dans la forge pour pouvoir lui parler mais un petit problème venait mettre son grain de sable, il fallait qu'il y soit à la forge, Harold était un garçon qui bougeait beaucoup et comme il ne connaissait pas l'île des forgerons, ça revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Puis la simple idée de le laisser venir c'était présentée, si Harold souhaitait faire le premier pas alors il serait là pour lui comme il l'avait toujours été. Malgré l'importance de ses pensées, Gueulfor fut malgré lui sorti de cette réflexion par une question qu'avait posé Stoïck.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas utiliser les dragons pour faire des activités difficiles ?

-Pour les questions sur les dragons il faut voir ça avec les jeunes, mais je pense que si tu parles à Harold de l'option de ramener les dragons sur Beurk, ça devrait marcher.

Stoïck se caressa la barbe, l'idée d'utiliser les dragons pour ramener Harold au près de lui était fort intéressante et si il avait réussi à apporter la paix sur l'île des forgerons peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire la même chose sur Beurk. Beaucoup de choses se mettaient en place pour Stoïck et cela commençait à l'intéresser. Il fut sorti de sa petite réflexion par un dragonnier qui entra en trombes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tonna Ragnar.

-C'est... C'est Harold ! Articula le dragonnier à bout de souffle.

oOOo

Tout était confus dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement après ce qu'il venait de voir. Astrid qui embrassait Rustik. Ça semblait surréaliste mais ça pourtant ça venait d'arriver. Harold marchait rapidement pour pouvoir quitter l'arène au plus vite. Il lâcha le paquet qu'il avait fait pour Astrid et il atteignit finalement la sortie, la lumière du soleil commençait à révéler les larmes qui perlaient au coins de ses yeux, il ne bougeait plus, il laissait toutes ses émotions le traverser pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps ainsi que de son esprit. Après quelques secondes il se remit en marche, Krokmou, lui, attendait patiemment le retour de son meilleur ami mais quand il vit Harold dans un état émotionnel proche du Burn-out il se leva et couru à sa rencontre. Il vint coller sa tête contre lui en émettant des ronronnements afin d'essayer de le calmer, Harold posa sa main sur sa tête puis il le prit dans ses bras pour se réconforter. Krokmou passa ses deux pattes avant autour de sa taille pour lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible. Ils se firent interrompre par une voix plus familière, Astrid arriva en courant pour essayer de rattraper Harold. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui il était déjà installé sur Krokmou prêt à partir mais elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

-Pitié Harold laisse moi tout t'expliquer ! Supplia Astrid.

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer, tu m'as mentis et trahis ! Vociféra Harold.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Continua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Ah vraiment ? Dit Harold en descendant de Krokmou.

Il se mit face à elle en marchant d'un pas décidé. En réponse la blonde recula en arborant un air mélangé entre la peur et la honte. Du haut de ses 1m80 Harold la regardait de haut avec des yeux remplis de colère et de déception.

-Il y à cinq ans j'ai été bannis à cause de toi et de ta lâcheté, ensuite tu débarque dans ma vie en y chamboulant tout puis tu détruit tout après m'avoir fait croire que tu avais changé. Comment est-ce que j'ai pus être aussi con en te croyant ? Tu ne représentes plus rien pour moi, c'est finis. Ne t'approches plus de moi. Quand ton chef aura fini de signer le traité je veux que vous partiez sur le champ et ne revenais plus jamais ! Hurla Harold.

Astrid ne bougeait plus, dans ses yeux seuls la terreur apparaissait et cette terreur venait d'Harold. Une fois qu'il eu terminé il fit demi tour et décolla avec Krokmou qui n'avait même pas cherché à s'interposer pour calmer le jeu. Astrid, elle, s'effondra par terre en se laissant tomber sur les genoux, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes non seulement parce qu'elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aussi parce que pour la première fois Harold venait de montrer sa personnalité cachée. Une personnalité créer par des années de colère à ressentir l'injustice d'avoir été bannit. Lia arriva quelques secondes plus tard à cause de la fureur d'Harold qu'elle avait entendue depuis la forge. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Astrid à genoux et trois dragonniers qui la regardait avec une forme de pitié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Lia à Eidfrid.

-On a vu Harold sortir complètement déboussolé de l'arène puis il s'est mit à crier comme quoi Astrid l'avait trompé puis il s'est envolé.

Lia se passa les mains sur le visage avec désespoir et soupira, puis regarda Astrid.

-Je le savais que ça allait arriver... Je l'avais prévenu.

-On fait quoi du coup ? Demanda Alvar.

-Occupez-vous d'elle, moi je vais allez voir Harold ! Ordonna Lia.

Lia eu à peine de le temps de terminer son ordre qu'une voix grave se fit entendre.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tonna Ragnar.

Lia se retourna vers son père qui était accompagné par Stoïck et Gueulfor. Les deux derniers arborèrent un regard paniqué en voyant Astrid à terre. Lia prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout à son père. Pour les deux chefs cela semblait comme être un choc, Astrid et Harold sortait ensemble, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent, mais pour Gueulfor la pilule fut plus facile à avaler. Il connaissait Harold depuis tout petit et les sentiments du jeune viking pour Astrid n'était plus un secret pour lui mais savoir qu'ils avaient commencé une relation seulement quelques heures après leur arrivée sur l'île était assez dur à avaler. Mais la chose la plus importante actuellement était de retrouver Harold et de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Occupez-vous d'Astrid, moi je vais aller voir Harold. Annonça Gueulfor.

-Je viens avec toi ! Tonna Stoïck.

-Non, je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour aider Harold ! Répliqua Gueulfor.

Devant la fermeté des propos de Gueulfor, Stoick fut contraint d'obéir et de laisser l'unijambiste agir. Il fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait de laisser Gueulfor faire ce qu'il devait faire.

oOOo

De son côté Harold était détruit, il volait sur le dos de Krokmou mais ne maniait rien, seul son pied gauche bougeait de temps en temps pour manipuler la pédale qui contrôlait le gouvernail artificiel de la queue du furie nocturne. Il ne bougeait pas, seul son regard empli de haine et de tristesse balayait le paysage. Krokmou se posa devant la maison après avoir effectué une descente rapide depuis les nuages, Harold décrocha son pied et sauta à terre avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Krokmou le suivit et avant que le viking ne rentre il colla sa tête contre lui en émettant des ronronnements pour lui apporter du réconfort, Harold posa sa main droite sur son museau et tourna la tête pour lui sourire. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la maison, Harold ferma la porte derrière lui, il s'approcha de la table au centre de la pièce et posa ses mains à plat dessus, il baissa la tête et laissa quelques larmes couler. Après une dizaine de secondes il releva la tête et fixa son porte armure, il se redressa puis fit le tour de la table et marcha jusqu'à ce dernier, il attrapa un cylindre, avec deux têtes de dragons aux extrémités, accroché à sa ceinture et appuya sur un bouton qui fit sortir une lame enflammée du cylindre. Une expression de colère apparue sur son visage et il trancha le mannequin d'un seul coup, il répéta l'action de nombreuses fois en poussant des cris de rage. Une fois le porte armure réduit en un tas de bouts de bois enflammés il se calma légèrement puis balança son épée, maintenant éteinte, à travers la pièce, cette dernière vint se planter dans le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. La lame s'enfonça au moment où Gueulfor entra dans la maison, elle ne passa qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul mais resta calme, puis il se tourna vers Harold.

-Je vois que tu es toujours en colère. Fit Gueulfor sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Le brun ne répondit pas et détourna le regard vers les peaux de yack suspendus au plafond. Il marcha lentement vers elles et passa sa main dessus, il contempla un instant les exploits qu'il avait accompli avait Krokmou et ses amis. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Gueulfor qui continuait de la regarder.

-Des fois la forge me manque. Avoua finalement Harold.

-C'est vrai que s'en toi elle a perdu de son éclat. Enchaîna le grand viking.

Harold ne répondit pas mais il fit un léger sourire vers son ancien mentor. Il continua sa marche entre les peaux de yacks et prit la décision finale d'aller s'asseoir à la table qui trônait au milieu du salon. Gueulfor vint rapidement prendre place à ses cotés pour le réconforter.

-Astrid t'aime vraiment, tu le sais ça ? Intervint Gueulfor.

Harold eu pour seule réponse de le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait l'aimer alors qu'elle avait embrassé un autre sous ses yeux, son cousin qui plus est.

-J'en doute fort... Répondit calmement le brun.

-Oooh ne te laisses pas avoir par cette tête de mule de Rustik, il cherche à l'avoir pour lui depuis de nombreuses années, c'était le cas même avant ton départ. Dit Gueulfor dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

-Et alors ? Si ça se trouve elle s'est laissée séduire. Répliqua Harold pour rester sur sa position.

Gueulfor ne prononça pas un mot pendant quelques secondes puis il asséna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de jeune viking pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

-Ces cinq années loin de Beurk t'ont ramollies le cerveau ou je rêve ? Fit soudainement Gueulfor.

-Mais ça va pas ?! Fit Harold en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

-Tu t'entends parler ?! Astrid et Rustik ensemble ? C'est comme espérer voir Mildiou vivre avec des dragons ! Répliqua Gueulfor.

Harold se mit à rigoler légèrement en secouant la tête à cause la comparaison de Gueulfor. Puis il se leva en levant les bras en l'air pour montrer son agacement.

-En attendant elle l'a quand même embrassé, je fais quoi moi ? Balbutia Harold encore dans l'incompréhension.

-Si tu avais pris la peine de l'écouter tu aurais compris que c'est lui qui l'a forcé et non elle qui a voulu, tu es vraiment têtu quand tu t'emportes, ton père ton tout craché.

-Je ne suis pas mon père... Fit Harold, le dos tourner à Gueulfor.

-Bien plus que tu ne le croit gamin !

Entendre ce surnom après tant d'années donna un frisson à Harold ce qui l'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes. Une fois cette sensation passée il se tourna vers le moustachu.

-Ton père était dans le même état que toi quand ta mère a disparu, impossible de le consoler et le pire c'est qu'il se retrouvait avec un bébé sur les bras... toi. Fit Gueulfor peiné par ce souvenir douloureux.

Harold se tourna vers Gueulfor et commença à marcher vers lui, ce dernier se leva et avança vers son ancien apprenti. Harold s'arrêta devant lui et posa son front contre le ventre de Gueulfor, ce dernier posa sa main droite dans son dos pour le réconforter.

-Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harold avec une petite voix.

-Tu vas voir Astrid et tu lui parles, y a rien de pire que de tout garder pour soi.


	13. Première fois

**De retour mes dragonniers ! Bon j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose car ça me trottait dans la tête donc je vous sors ce chapitre même pas deux semaines après le chapitre 12, en même temps Pierre Alex m'a un peu forcé la main (nan je déconne) d'ailleurs ça me fait plaisir de voir que MiniKrok est avec nous sur cette fan fic. Bon alors pour résumer dans ce chapitre c'est clairement du contenu pour adulte donc tout ceux qui sont trop jeunes vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre de toute façon ça ne concerne qu'Harold et Astrid, de même pour les adultes qui sont mal à l'aise devant le contenu érotique.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Première fois

Harold était en train de marcher dans le village avec un pas déterminé, il se remémorait encore les dernières paroles de Gueulfor, "Tu vas voir Astrid et tu lui parles, y a rien de pire que de tout garder pour soi." Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête, en réalité il avait raison, le fait d'avoir toujours garder ses émotions pour lui avait forgé une carapace autour de son cœur ce qui le rendait parfois imperméable à ses propres sentiments et on avait tous pu voir ce que cela donnait quand ça arrivait. Harold traversait le village dans toute sa longueur à la recherche d'Astrid, il avait sa petite idée sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être et se mit à marcher dans cette direction afin de la trouver le plus vite possible. Les villageois le regardait passer au milieu du chemin mais aucun n'avait le courage de l'interrompre car l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec les beurkiens s'était maintenant répandue dans tout le village et ils avaient pus avoir un aperçu du véritable Harold.

oOOo

De son côté, Astrid était assise sur un banc mais ne bougeais pas, ses yeux étaient rouges, trahissant les larmes qui s'en étaient échappées, et des traces de larmes zébraient ses joues rouges. Elle ne bougeait pas et fixait le sol avec un regard vide, son monde s'était écroulé en l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait retrouvée l'homme qu'elle aimait et avait réussi à se faire pardonner puis tout a basculé, Rustik était venu et avait tout détruit, elle avait perdu Harold à cause d'un idiot qui avait tout gâché. Après le départ d'Harold elle n'avait même pas eu la force de dire à Rustik le fond de sa pensée, elle s'était juste contentée de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le banc qui lui tenait compagnie depuis maintenant une heure. Elle détourna légèrement le regard et quelque chose attira ce dernier, il s'agissait d'une petite forme noire posée à même le sol. Elle releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux pour pouvoir nettoyer sa vision embuée dans des résidus de larmes, après avoir dégagé ses yeux elle plissa ses paupières pour essayer de discerner les contours mais elle était trop loin pour voir quoi que se soit alors elle se leva et marcha vers sa cible qui se situait à l'entrée de l'arène. Il ne lui fallu qu'une dizaine de secondes pour la rejoindre et enfin découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, elle se baissa et se récupéra le petit paquet qui trônait fièrement par terre. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait du paquet avec lequel Harold était arrivé avant que tout ne dérape, elle le regarda longuement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur mais elle décida finalement que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était d'ouvrir le paquet. Elle défit lentement la ficelle qui maintenait le tissu et le laissa tomber pour enfin dévoiler le contenu. Quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction, il s'agissait d'un kransen noir brodé de fil d'or, la finition était d'une telle perfection qu'Astrid se demandait si ce n'était pas un dieu qui l'avait forgé et donné à Harold mais connaissant ce dernier elle savait qu'il était capable de faire des miracles quand il s'agissait de maîtriser l'art de la forge. Elle ôta l'ancien, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage puis plaça le nouveau à sa place, le noir du cuir offrait un véritable contraste avec le ton clair de la peau d'Astrid ce qui lui donnait un aspect lumineux, le tout ,amplifié par les fils d'or présent dans le kransen, lui donnait un côté divin qui correspondait très bien à Astrid.

-Il te vas bien. Fit une voix dans le dos d'Astrid.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harold qui la regardait avec un air à la fois impressionné et envoûté. Sa première réaction fut de courir vers ce dernier et de lui sauter dans les bras pour le serrer fort contre elle.

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu es dû voir ça, Rustik m'a forcé, je ne voulais pas... Sanglota-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais régler mes problèmes avec lui plus tard, je voulais d'abord te voir.

-Je... Je... Je veux que tu me pardonnes. Bégaya Astrid.

-Je te pardonnes, gente dame. Fit Harold avec un léger sourire.

Astrid eu pour seule réaction de regarder le brun avec un regard étonné. C'était la première fois depuis qu'Harold avait quitté Beurk qu'il l'appelait comme ça, il y a cinq ans ça ne l'aurait même touché mais aujourd'hui et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ça agissait comme un électrochoc.

-C'est étrange de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça après toute ces années. Avoua Astrid en regardant Harold dans les yeux.

-J'ai toujours aimé t'appeler comme ça donc je me suis dis que ça recollerait les morceaux si je me rappelais le passé. Répondît simplement Harold.

Astrid se mît à sourire et vint coller ses lèvres contre celle de son fiancé. Après quelques secondes elle se décolla et regarda Harold avec des yeux brûlants d'envie.

-J'ai envie de le faire. Sussura Astrid à l'oreille d'Harold.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça brise la tradition. L'informa Harold.

-Depuis quand tu suis les traditions toi ? Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait le répéter haut et fort sur les toits ! Rigola Astrid.

oOOo

Les deux vikings entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre d'Harold. La porte fut ouverte avec le dos d'Astrid qui se faisait pousser par Harold, les deux étaient en train de s'embrasser avec entrain. Harold poussa Astrid sur le lit qui chuta en rigolant, le brun se pencha au dessus d'elle et attrapa ses mains.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? L'interrogea Harold.

Astrid eu pour seul réponse de se mordre les lèvres et de hocher la tête. Harold fit un léger sourire et se releva pour se mettre debout face à Astrid, il prit sa tunique par le col et la retira pour se retrouver torse nu face à sa belle. Astrid observa Harold dans toute sa longueur, elle était subjuguée par son physique qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du garçon qu'elle avait connue il y a cinq ans. Elle se surprit à rougir ce qui n'échappa à Harold qui laissa échapper un sourire mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et se baissa pour se retrouver de nouveau au dessus d'elle. Il vint coller ses lèvres sur les siennes et amplifia l'intensité du baiser, les deux s'embrassaient avec intensité ne se laissant aucun moment pour respirer mais après une trentaine de secondes ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. D'un coup Astrid donna un coup de bassin pour se retourner et se retrouver au dessus d'Harold assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et se colla contre lui pour à nouveau l'embrasser, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse harmonieuse qui les envoûtaient. Harold passa ses mains sous la tunique d'Astrid et vint caresser son dos du bout de ses doigts ce qui offrit un léger frisson à Astrid qui se mit à sourire. Après avoir reprit son souffle, Astrid se redressa et se mit face à Harold qui était toujours allongé sur son lit mais légèrement redressé sur ses coudes. Elle retira son haut pour se retrouver presque dénudée, seul le bandage qui protégeait sa poitrine maintenait la frontière entre la nudité et Astrid. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour atteindre le bout du bandage qui n'était pas accroché et ainsi le défaire, elle le déroula et laissa apparaître sa poitrine au yeux d'Harold qui était subjugué par la beauté de sa fiancée. Elle revint vers lui et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec entrain pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harold décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il souleva Astrid pour la mettre dos au lit et ainsi se replacer au dessus d'elle. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le coup ce qui provoqua un intense plaisir chez Astrid, il descendit plus bas et s'attaqua au sommet de la poitrine de la blonde puis il s'attaqua au sein droit de la viking, il suçait avec vigueur le téton ce qui eu pour conséquence de provoquer chez Astrid un intense plaisir qu'elle chercha à amplifier en attrapant la tête d'Harold et en le rapprochant d'elle. Ce dernier utilisa sa main gauche pour venir masser le sein gauche de sa belle et augmenter la charge de plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Après quelques secondes il quitta la poitrine d'Astrid pour l'embrasser sur le ventre à plusieurs reprises et la caresser sur les hanches. Il releva le regard et fixa la jeune femme avec laquelle il eu une rapide discussion non verbale, en une fraction de seconde Astrid venait de l'autoriser à descendre vers sa partie intime pour continuer leur acte. Il se redressa et attrapa la jupe d'Astrid qu'il défit rapidement puis il saisit son leggings au niveau des fesses et le retira avec une telle force que la culotte d'Astrid partit avec. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de reprendre le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec Harold. Ce dernier se mit debout en face du lit et enleva le reste de son armure, les deux jeunes étaient maintenant nus, ils étaient près à franchir le grand pas, ils étaient prêt à s'unir, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés ils étaient prêt. Ce petit moment de réflexion rappela à Harold que si il voulait continuer sa relation avec Astrid il allait devoir revenir sur Beurk mais d'un certain point de vue ça l'intéressait car il allait enfin avoir une chance de faire changer les vikings et de stopper la guerre entre humains et dragons. Pour lui s'était décidé, il allait repartir sur Beurk pour faire changer les choses, il savait au fond de lui que Thork et Lia comprendraient. Il fut ramener à la réalité par Astrid qui l'appelait.

-Je suis prête !

Harold la fixa pendant quelques secondes puis il se pencha pour se mettre au niveau de son entre-jambes pour lui procurer un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de faire au paravent. Il se mit à l'embrasser au niveau de sa partie intime ce qui procura un intense plaisir à Astrid qui découvrait ça pour la première fois. Le plaisir ne faisait que monter, Astrid se tordait dans tous les sens et poussait des cris aigus pour témoigner de ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis vint le moment fatidique où elle eu un orgasme, elle attrapa la tête d'Harold et poussa un cri tellement fort qu'ils eurent peur de se faire remarquer. Il remonta vers elle et l'embrassa, puis il lui demanda si elle était prête.

-On passe à la vitesse supérieure ?

En guise de réponse elle hocha simplement de la tête et plongea son regard saphir dans les yeux émeraude du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, mêlant leurs langues dans une ballet de plaisir, Harold descendit doucement sa main le long du corps d'Astrid et se mit à caresser son entrejambe. Pendant plusieurs secondes il effectua des gestes doux sous les gémissements de plaisir d'Astrid puis d'un coup il la pénétra avec deux de ses doigts. Le choc fut tel qu'Astrid s'accrocha à son dos en faisant de profondes entailles avec ses ongles ce que le brun ne remarqua pas. Il fit des va et vient à l'intérieur de sa douce lui donnant toujours plus de plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes il sortit ses doigts et s'inséra complètement en elle. Au début il ne bougea pas, attendant que sa belle lui donne l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, ce qu'elle fit directement après. Il commença alors à faire des va et vient lentement pour l'habituer à la sensation, puis il intensifia les coups de rein pour accélérer la cadence. Les deux jeunes étaient maintenant unis, l'un à l'autre dans un profond amour, dès que la guerre avec les dragons serait terminée il demandera Astrid en mariage pour sceller leur union. Cette dernière passa ses jambes autour d'Harold pour le forcer à aller plus loin. Ils continuèrent leur ébat pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harold ne commence à sentir l'orgasme monter, il attrapa Astrid par le dos pour la coller contre lui, cette dernière passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui. Puis vint le moment fatidique où les deux eurent un orgasme au même moment, ils poussèrent un cri tellement fort que Krokmou en fut réveillé, il tourna la tête vers l'étage en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là haut. L'idée d'aller voir si son meilleur ami allait bien lui traversa l'esprit mais il se ravisa préférant dormir. Les deux amoureux eux étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre puis Astrid vint poser sa tête sur le torse de son fiancé et avant de s'endormir elle prononça une dernière phrase.

\- Merci !


	14. Le grand retour

**Me voilà de retour après une absence forcée à cause des partiels, mais tout est fini et je suis de nouveau libre donc on repart sur notre chapitre 14. J'ai vu que le chapitre 13 vous avez beaucoup plus et que certains l'avaient vus comme un tournant dans cette FanFiction et j'en suis vraiment heureux.**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Le grand retour

La journée allait touchée à sa fin et le traité commercial avait enfin été signé, Ragnar et Stoïk étaient toujours assis dans la grande salle à discuter de projets en tous genres mais qui étaient surtout abordés pour tuer le temps en attendant le retour de Lia. En effet cette dernière avait un rôle important puisqu'elle devait apposer sa signature sur le document en tant qu'héritière du clan des Forgerons. Une fois sa signature effectuée, le groupe de beurkiens serait autorisé à rentrer chez eux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle arrivera vite ? Demanda Stoïk à son acolyte viking.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Depuis qu'elle est devenue une femme, Lia a développé un côté très indépendant et ça m'empêche de savoir ce qu'elle fait constamment. Répondit Ragnar avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Stoïk afficha lui aussi un regard triste mais lui se fut à cause du fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu le choc de voir son fils grandir et devenir un homme tout simplement parce qu'il avait été banni par Stoïk lui même. Plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, si un jour Harold acceptait de lui pardonner alors il comprendra que son fils est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Encore une fois Stoïk venait de tomber à nouveau dans ses pensées et il n'en ressorti qu'au moment où Gueulfor lui donna un grand coup dans le dos pour l'avertir de l'arrivée de Lia dans la grande salle. Stoïk leva les yeux vers la jeune viking, cette dernière se tenait immobile devant les deux chefs à attendre de pouvoir signé le traité.

\- Je dois signer où ? Demanda la brune.

oOOo

Harold et Astrid était en train de se rhabiller quand Krokmou frappa à la porte avec sa tête afin de pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. En entendant cela, Harold se dépêcha de mettre sa tunique avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir à son meilleur ami. A peine la porte fut entre ouverte que le dragon noir se précipita à l'intérieur pour sauter sur son dragonnier, Astrid, qui était en train de se coiffer, éclata de rire quand elle vit la scène. Son fiancé était en train de se faire asséner de coups de langue reptilienne. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Krokmou pour essayer de le distraire le temps qu'Harold se dégage.

\- Aller viens mon grand. Fit Astrid à Krokmou pour le distraire.

Ce dernier s'avança vers la jeune femme et vint frotter sa tête contre elle pour obtenir des caresses de sa part, ce qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir. En réponse à ces caresses, Krokmou émit des ronronnements. Harold lui était en train de se lever pour pouvoir retirer toute la bave que le furie nocturne avait déversé sur lui.

\- Krokmou... Tu sais très bien que ça part pas au lavage. Fit Harold dégoûté.

Le concerné se détourna d'Astrid et vint se coller à son meilleur ami pour lui réclamer des caresses et ainsi se faire pardonner. Une fois la séance de câlins terminés, Harold se leva et se plaça face à Astrid puis il lui prit les mains pour lui annoncer quelque chose, la première réaction de la blonde fut d'afficher un regard inquiet.

\- Voilà, j'ai décidé de partir avec vous, je rentre sur Beurk. Fit Harold avec un léger sourire.

Astrid n'en revenait pas, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde avait décidé de revenir à l'endroit où il avait tout perdu pour reconstruire quelque chose de meilleur. Elle eu pour seule réaction de lui sauter dans les bras pour l'enlacer tout en l'embrassant. Le jeune homme, lui, d'abord surpris par la chose lui rendit son étreinte. Après s'être décollés l'un de l'autre et qu'Harold ai reposé Astrid sur le sol, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux revenir ? Lui demanda Astrid.

\- Je ne veux plus te perdre et puis j'ai finis ma mission ici, Beurk a besoin de moi, il faut que j'arrête la guerre entre vikings et dragons.

Devant la réponse que venait de lui donner Harold, Astrid ne put qu'acquiescer.

oOOo

Lia venait tout juste de finir de signer le traité commercial, il fallait maintenant que l'héritier du trône de Beurk en face de même. Ragnar se tourna vers Stoïk pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à propos de ça car ce dernier avait très clairement laissé entendre que savoir Rustik en tant qu'héritier du village de Beurk ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Du coup, qui doit signer en tant qu'héritier ? Demanda Ragnar.

\- Euuuh... Fit Stoïk sans réellement connaitre la réponse.

\- Je vais le faire ! Tonna une voix en provenance de la grande porte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harold, il se tenait fièrement devant l'entrée accompagné d'Astrid et de Krokmou. Il avança vers la table où se trouvait le parchemin qui faisait office de support pour le traité et s'arrêta juste à côté de Lia. Cette dernière le regarda avec un air étonné, elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'étonnement fut encore plus grand chez les deux chefs qui avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Lia à Harold.

\- Je prends mon destin en main. Fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais que si tu signes ça signifie que si tu récupère ton titre d'héritier de Beurk, tu devras retourner vivre là bas ! Cria Lia à l'intention d'Harold.

\- J'y comptes bien ! Fit ce dernier sans quitter le traité des yeux.

Tout le monde dans la salle était choqué, aussi bien les dragonniers que les beurkiens qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut au tour de Stoïk de s'adresser à Harold.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Stoïk.

\- Je viens faire ce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire, je viens arrêter la guerre entre vikings et dragons. Fit Harold avec de la rancoeur dans la voix.

Stoik n'en revenait pas, son fils voulait revenir sur Beurk pour y vivre, malgré le choc que ça lui avait procuré il en était très content et il voulait que ça se réalise. Au contraire de la joie qu'avait pus manifester Astrid et Stoïk à l'idée de revoir Harold sur Beurk il y avait une personne qui voyait cela d'un mauvais oeil, il s'agissait de Rustik. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'Harold lui ai volé Astrid qui l'importunait, il y avait aussi le fait que si Harold revenait sur Beurk, le titre d'héritier lui reviendrait naturellement et cela avait pour conséquence de le mettre hors de lui. Il savait que s'il voulait empêcher cela il devait jouer sur un aspect important de la situation, il devait rappeler à tout le monde qu'Harold avait été banni pour obstruction à la défense de Beurk.

\- Il ne peut pas revenir, il a été bannit ! Cria Rustik pour se faire entendre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers ce dernier pour voir ce qu'il désirait réellement, même Harold daigna lui accorder de l'attention après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Astrid. Stoïk se décida à intervenir pour pouvoir régler la situation au plus vite.

\- Merci Rustik pour ton intervention mais nous sommes déjà au courant de la situation.

Après être intervenu auprès de Rustik, Stoik se tourna vers Harold pour clarifier la situation.

\- Malgré tout, Harold, il a raison. Tu as été bannis et je ne peux rien changé à cela. Fit Stoïk à Harold.

\- En réalité, vous pouvez changer la donne chef ! Fit une voix qui provenait du groupe de beurkiens.

Tout le monde se tourna en direction de l'origine de la voix afin de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui pouvait changer la situation d'Harold. En seulement quelques secondes toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Varek et toute l'assemblée patienta pour que ce dernier dévoile ses connaissances.

\- Si vous le souhaitez et si vous possédez une raison valable, vous pouvez révoquer un bannissement. Termina Varek légèrement stressé par tous ces regards.

Ragnar se tourna vers son ami et le dévisagea.

\- Il y a une raison qui permettrait à Harold de revenir sur Beurk. Je me trompe ? Demanda Ragnar.

\- Il y a en effet une raison qui annule l'accusation qui est tombé sur Harold. Fit Stoïk en regardant Harold.

\- Je t'écoute. fit Ragnar impatient de la découvrir.

\- J'ai accusé Harold d'avoir fait obstruction à la défense de Beurk. Continua Stoïk. En réalité, Harold nous a aidé ce soir là.

Tout le monde était pendu au lèvres de Stoïk, seule ses paroles avaient de l'importance durant l'instant présent.

\- Harold a tué un dragon cette nuit, quelques minutes seulement avant que je ne le bannisse. Finit par avouer le roux.

Dans l'assemblée se fut un choc, des cris étouffés se firent entendre. Lia recula de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner d'Harold, elle n'était ni en colère ni déçu, elle juste choqué qu'Harold ai pu faire ça. Seulement quelques secondes après la révélation que venait de faire son père, Harold prit la parole pour argumenter sa défense.

\- Si j'ai tué ce dragon c'était dans le seul est unique but de protéger Astrid, si je n'était pas intervenu, elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Avoua Harold sans laisser paraitre la moindre faiblesse.

Après que tout le monde se soit calmé, Stoïk reprit la parole.

\- Harold Horrib' Haddock III, en se jour et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant que chef de l'ile de Beurk, je prononce officiellement la fin de ton bannissement. Cria haut et fort Stoïk pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harold esquissa un léger sourire mais Astrid, Gueulfor et Varek, eux, sautèrent de joie en entendant la bonne nouvelle. Thork qui était resté dans l'ombre pendant toute la durée de la scène se rapprocha d'Harold et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le féliciter.

\- Alors comme ça tu as déjà tuer un dragon ? Fit Thork sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Thork... S'il te plait... Fit Harold désespéré par l'attitude son meilleur ami.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour moi tu seras toujours un vrai dragonnier. Continua Thork pour le réconforter.

Harold eu pour seul réaction de sourire et de se retourner face au jeune viking, ils s'attrapèrent les bras dans une poignée virile et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je dois repartir sur Beurk pour accomplir mon destin d'héritier ? Fit Harold.

\- Eh ouais, mais ne t'en fais pas je prendrais soins des dragonniers pour toi. Termina Thork avant de laisser Lia s'approcher.

Lia ne dit pas un seul mot et sauta dans les bras d'Harold qui s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

oOOo

Tout le village était réuni sur le quai où était amarré le bateau des beurkiens, ces derniers étaient en train d'embarquer pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Les jumeaux avaient déjà investis le bateau avec toutes leurs affaires mais Astrid s'empressa de les rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne restait plus qu'Harold sur la terre ferme, ce dernier attendait que Krokmou fasse ses au revoir à Lifa, la furie nocturne de Thork. Il fallait avouer que ces deux là étaient presque inséparable, sauf quand Harold appelait Krokmou pour aller faire un tour. Harold se décida à aller chercher lui même Krokmou qui faisait des caresses à la dragonne dans des ronronnements qui étaient audible par tous, le jeune viking arriva et passa sa main sur le crâne de son dragon pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait y aller.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reviendra, c'est aussi chez nous ici. Fit Harold à l'intention de Krokmou pour le ramener à la réalité.

Une fois que Krokmou accepta de venir sur le bateau, non sans déranger Rustik qui avait du mal à rester tranquille en présence du dragon, les amarre furent enfin largués et le bateau des beurkiens repartis en direction de leur terre natale avec deux nouveaux passagers qui allaient changer beaucoup de choses.


	15. De retour sur Beurk

**Me voilà de retour après quelque jours d'absence car j'ai du me battre avec mon mac pour qu'il accepte de me laisser écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Donc je suis enfin prêt à vous raconter la suite des aventures d'Harold et Krokmou qui vont bientôt débarquer sur Beurk pour semer le trouble dans le coeur des vikings.**

**Reviews MiniKrokmou: Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la fin des aventures de nos héros, nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié. Surtout qu'une suite a été prévue (nom de code: La vengeance du dragon: Héritage)**

* * *

Chapitre 15: De retour sur Beurk

Le bateau des beurkiens avançait à une allure normale malgré la présence d'un vent puissant, cela dû au fait que Stoïk avait demandé à Gueulfor de ne pas aller trop vite pour éviter toutes les situations à risques qu'aurait pût engendrer Krokmou du fait de n'être jamais monté sur un bateau auparavant. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé à l'avant du bateau en compagnie d'Harold et d'Astrid, le couple discutait de choses banales sous le regard de deux personnes, le premier était le regard protecteur de Krokmou et le deuxième était le regard envieux de Rustik. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers Harold. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé contre Krokmou avec Astrid allongée sur son torse.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Astrid.

-Nan, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à accepter le fait que je retourne sur Beurk. Avoua Harold.

Astrid rigola légèrement puis reprit son sérieux.

-Franchement c'est plutôt la tête des autres quand ils vont te voir débarquer avec Krokmou qui me fait rire.

-Imagine la tête de Mildiou quand il apprendra que Stoïk a fait la paix avec les dragons. Continua Harold sur la lancée d'Astrid.

Astrid rigola pendant quelques secondes en imaginant la tête du vieil homme face à la situation puis reprit son sérieux une fois de plus en se retournant vers Harold.

-Tu le sens comment ? Lui demanda Astrid.

-Pour être honnête, je le sens bien. Avoua Harold.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et baissa ses yeux vers Astrid.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Astrid avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-Ça te tente un vol avant d'arriver sur Beurk ?

-Quoi ? Là maintenant ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Harold l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena sur le dos de Krokmou avant de s'installer devant elle et de prendre les commandes. Krokmou se mit en position de décollage et d'un grand coup d'ailes il s'envola à grande vitesse et disparu dans les nuages. Astrid était cramponné au torse d'Harold et fermais les yeux pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Puis d'un coup tout devint calme et la jeune femme senti le vent traverser sa chevelure d'or, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un océan de nuage défiler sous eux à grande vitesse. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche d'Harold et contempla le ciel d'un bleu cristallin qui les surplombait.

-Alors ? Dit Harold.

-C'est magnifique. Répliqua immédiatement Astrid.

Harold ne répondit pas mais esquissa un sourire qu'Astrid arriva à percevoir. Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux amoureux ne prononcèrent pas un mot et laissèrent le silence les bercer. Puis d'un coup Krokmou freina sa course et fit du vol stationnaire, il afficha un regard agressif vers une couche de nuage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? Fit Harold à l'attention de Krokmou.

D'un coup le nuage qui se situait devant eux se dégagea et il laissa apparaitre l'ile de Beurk. Harold se redressa sur Krokmou et fixa l'ile avec un regard réprobateur. Astrid commença à s'inquiéter et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Harold ? Ça va ? Demanda Astrid avec inquiétude.

-On doit rentrer sur le bateau avant que les autres n'arrivent. Je ne pense pas que les beurkiens apprécient que des dragons pénètrent leur territoire surtout un furie nocturne.

Astrid affirma d'un signe de la tête et s'agrippa au torse de son bien aimé puis Krokmou fit une manoeuvre pour faire demi-tour avant de plonger en piqué au travers de la couche de nuage. Après plusieurs secondes d'une chute qui parut interminable, le trio sorti des nuages et vola jusqu'au bateau où se trouvait les autres. Krokmou se posa avec une telle force qu'il en fit trembler le bateau, le bois émit un étrange couinement quand le furie nocturne posa ses pattes sur le pont du drakkar. Harold fut le premier à descendre de la selle et à se placer face aux autres qui arboraient tous une tête à la fois étonnée et inquiète. Astrid arriva quelques secondes plus tard et commença à expliquer la situation aux autres.

-On arrive à proximité de Beurk, nous y serons bientôt ! Informa Astrid.

La première réaction de Varek, Rustik et des jumeaux furent de se précipiter vers la proue du bateau pour essayer de voir leur village natal apparaitre derrière la brume. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher les rochers qui entouraient l'ile de Beurk les jumeaux furent les premiers à trouver ce qu'ils recherchaient tant. Beurk était enfin à porter de vue et toutes ses falaises dessinaient le pourtour de l'ile des Hooligans. Harold, lui, regardait l'ile avec appréhension et commençait à regretter sa décision de revenir sur Beurk mais il chassa ses pensées noires au moment où Astrid lui prit la main pour lui apporter du réconfort.

-Ça va aller. Glissa Astrid à l'oreille d'Harold.

Ce dernier eu pour seule réponse de coller sa tête contre celle d'Astrid pour profiter de sa chaleur.

oOOo

Il ne fallu pas plus d'un quart d'heure au bateau pour rejoindre le port de Beurk ce qui eu pour conséquence de ravir les jeunes qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Bizarrement personne ne fut là pour les accueillir, les quais étaient vide de toute présence humaine.

-C'est étrange. Fit Gueulfor à l'intention de Stoïk.

-Je crois savoir où est-ce qu'ils sont allés. Avoua Stoïk.

Harold et Astrid se regardèrent avec un regard intrigué et se fut la même chose pour les autres jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas où le village avait bien put aller pour disparaitre comme ceci. Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le groupe de jeunes et leur donnèrent les instructions à suivre.

-Bon, Gueulfor et moi allons partir à la recherche du des autres membres du village, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où ils peuvent se cacher. Ordonna Stoïk.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? Se risqua Rustik.

-Pendant se temps vous allez débarquez toutes les affaires présentes sur le bateau. Répondit Stoïk.

Harold, qui s'était légèrement éloigné, écoutait la conversation sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention car il avait autre chose en tête et débarquer les affaires du bateau ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. D'un commun accord avec Astrid qu'ils avaient conclus d'un simple regard, ils décidèrent de laisser les autres tout faire à leur place pour pouvoir passer un petit moment en amoureux. Ils profitèrent de l'inattention des autres pour monter sur le dos de Krokmou avant de s'envoler au dessus de la falaise qui surplombait le port de Beurk pour pouvoir rejoindre l'arène d'entrainement pour affronter les dragons. Après seulement quelques secondes de vol le trio fit un atterrissage en douceur dans la l'enceinte qui servait d'arène pour les entrainements dragons. Astrid descendit de Krokmou et sans le vouloir se mit à attendre la réaction d'Harold quand au fait de se retrouver dans l'arène où l'on mettait à mort des dragons pour apprendre à les tuer.

-Ça me rappelle l'arène que j'ai dessiné pour les entraînement des dragonniers. Fit Harold avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment ? Répliqua Astrid en se retournant vers Harold.

-Même si j'ai passé de nombreuse années à essayé d'oublier mon passé sur Beurk je n'ai pus m'empêcher de recréer cet endroit pour faire l'arène des Ailes noires. Avoua Harold.

Sans prévenir Krokmou vint se placer devant Harold en prenant une attitude ultra protectrice envers le jeune homme tout en fixant l'une des cages qui étaient creusées dans le mur.

-Il y a encore des dragons dans ces cages ? Demanda Harold sur un ton plus que surpris.

-Bah oui, malgré le fait que tu ai réussi à stopper les raid des dragons sur l'ile des forgerons, chez nous ils continuent d'attaquer et l'entrainement dragons est toujours d'actualité. Avoua Astrid légèrement honteuse.

En une fraction de seconde Astrid se dirigea vers les cages avec la clair intention de libérer les dragons qui étaient prisonniers à l'intérieur. Voyant Astrid partir avec vitesse vers les cages, Harold se risqua à lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Harold qui ne comprenait pas l'action de sa fiancée.

-Je vais libérer les dragons, tu m'as montrer que l'on pouvait vivre avec eux sans que ces derniers soient enfermés dans des cages. Avoua Astrid sans se retourner.

-Nan ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Harold.

-Pourquoi ? On ne vas quand même pas les laisser enfermés ici ? Répondit Astrid en faisant volte-face.

-Pour le moment, si. Tu te vois expliquer à tout le village pourquoi les dragons ne sont plus dans leur cages ? Lui expliqua Harold.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Fit Astrid avec un petit sourire.

Astrid commença à revenir vers Harold quand elle leva son regard vers lui et afficha un léger sourire.

-Tu as un plan ? Demanda Astrid.

Harold posa son regard sur elle et esquissa un sourire narquois.

oOOo

Dans la grande salle tout le village était réunit pour écouter les plans de Mastok, le frère de Stoïk à qui il avait confié les rennes du village en attendant son retour d'expédition, concernant les invasions de Dragons sur le village.

-Que devons nous faire, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Cria une femme dans l'assistance.

-Nous devons faire une dernière expédition vers la Porte des damnés, une dernière avant la formation des glaces.

-Ça ne sera pas la peine ! Tonna une voix grave dans l'embouchure de la grande porte.

Tout le monde porta son regard l'entrée où se trouvait Stoïk et Gueulfor. Les deux hommes fixaient l'assemblée avec de grand yeux interrogateurs. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi personne n'avait été présent pour les accueillir au port à leur arrivée.

-Vous avez trouvez un moyen de stopper les invasions des dragons ? Demanda Mastok.

-Et pas que... Avoua Stoik.


	16. Les dragonniers de Beurk

**Me revoilà après deux très long mois de vacances qui je doit dire m'ont fais beaucoup de bien et je suis enfin prêt à continuer cette histoire tant appréciée par les lecteurs. Pour ceux qui le désire, la fan fiction "La vengeance du dragon" est disponible sur Wattpad, il vous suffit d'entrer son nom dans le moteur de recherche et elle vous sera accessible.**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Les dragonniers de Beurk

La journée commençait à toucher à sa fin quand Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux finirent de décharger le bateau. Rustik posa la dernière caisse de nourriture sur le ponton quand Varek remarqua l'absence d'Astrid et d'Harold.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Varek avec un air inquiet.

-Bah ils ont esquivés la corvée de rangement et se sont envolés sur le dos de Krokmou. Répondirent en coeur Kognedur et Kranedur.

-C'est qui Krokmou ? Demanda Rustik.

-C'est le dragon d'Harold, tête de yack ! L'insulta Kognedur.

-Tu suis jamais rien Rustik. Termina Kranedur.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas et fit mine de ne rien n'entendre, Rustik marcha quelques pas pour s'étirer et reposer ses muscles après l'effort qu'il avait effectué.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Avoua Kranedur.

-Surement un truc cool comme fabriquer des armures en fer de furie. Lança Varek plein d'espoir.

-Ouais, nan là j'arrive plus à suivre. Lâcha Kognedur complètement perdue.

-Je pense qu'il t'expliquera mieux que moi ce que c'est car même moi j'ai eu du mal au début.

Varek eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harold, Astrid et Krokmou atterrirent à proximité du jeune homme blond. Astrid fut la première à descendre du dos du furie nocturne, suivi d'Harold à peine une seconde plus tard. Les deux amoureux se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre juste devant Krokmou. Les quatre autres vikings savaient que le couple avait quelque chose à leur proposer mais ils ignoraient ce que cela pouvait être. Varek débordait d'excitation à l'idée d'entendre ce qu'Harold pourrait avoir à leur annoncer. Les jumeaux, eux, restaient perplexe quand à l'annonce du jeune viking aux yeux vert. Rustik était le seul qui voyait cette annonce d'un mauvais oeil, il ressentait toujours une vive jalousie vis à vis de la relation entre Harold et Astrid mais il ressentait surtout une forme de crainte envers le lien qui unissait Harold à Krokmou.

-Bon, j'ai eu une conversation avec Varek hier à propos des dragons et je pense que vous avez compris que je suis là pour rétablir la paix entre vikings et dragons. Commença Harold.

-Nous avons donc eu une idée. Continua Astrid avec entrain. Vous allez devenir la nouvelle génération de dragonniers de Beurk.

D'un coup Varek, Kognedur, Kranedur et Rustik devinrent livide à en faire peur. Astrid et Harold se regardèrent puis firent un sourire. Après une dizaine de secondes d'hésitation, Varek décida de se lancer sur la proposition d'Harold et d'Astrid.

-Comment comptez-vous faire de nous des dragonniers ? Demanda Varek.

-La véritable question. Continua Kranedur. C'est : Où trouver des dragons ?

-Dans l'arène d'entrainement dragons. Termina Astrid toujours pleine d'enthousiasme.

Cette annonce termina d'achever la crainte des quatre jeunes vikings qui durent s'accrocher au bastingage pour ne pas tomber par terre sous l'effet du choc. Harold esquissa un léger sourire quand à leur réactions puis se frotta les mains pour se préparer à y aller.

oOOo

Le groupe marchait en direction de l'arène tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Harold menait le groupe, Astrid discutait avec Varek, les jumeaux étaient en train de ricaner et Rustik restait à l'arrière à marmonner. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes au groupe pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'arène. Juste avant d'entrer Harold fit un geste de la main aux autres pour leur indiquer de se stopper.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Astrid surprise par le geste d'Harold.

-Je n'ai jamais approcher ces dragons, je ne connais pas leur réactions et ce qu'is peuvent faire. Ça serait trop dangereux de tous vous faire rentrer dans l'arène en même temps. Avoua Harold.

Astrid eu pour seule réaction d'acquiescer et de rester proche de lui. Les deux se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord entrèrent dans l'arène. Varek s'avança d'un pas et interpela Harold.

-Et nous on fais quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'appellerais quand ça sera ton tour. Dit Harold en se retournant.

Harold et Astrid arrivèrent au centre de l'arène et se placèrent devant les cages. Krokmou prit une attitude défensive envers Harold et l'entoura de sa queue pour le protéger. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'Astrid et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Bon tu as le choix, si j'ai bien compris il y a un dragon vipère, un gronk, un cauchemar monstrueux et un hideux braguettaure.

Astrid passa sa main devant sa bouche en réfléchissant à quel dragon elle pourrait bien accorder sa confiance.

-Le dragon vipère ! Dit-elle avec entrain.

Harold sourit de façon discrète car il savait au fond de lui que ce dragon conviendrait parfaitement au tempérament d'Astrid. Il se mit devant elle et lui rappela ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Bon, souviens ce que je t'ai dis quand tu as rencontré Krokmou.

-Je dois rester calme et montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal, je pense que je peux m'en sortir. Fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Harold capta directement le sourire narquois et fit un demi tour en direction de la cage du dragon vipère pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il attrapa le levier et d'un geste lent et controlé il abaissa ce dernier. D'un coup violent et brusque la porte de la cage s'ouvrit, un dragon bipède aux écailles bleues et jaunes sortit en courant. Il fendit l'air avec sa longue queue couverte d'épines rétractables, il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au dragon vipère pour remarquer Astrid et ce dernier avança lentement vers elle car il avait remarquer que la jeune femme était dépourvue d'armes. Du haut de l'arène Varek et les autres regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux. Le vipère avançait pas à pas vers Astrid avec toute la prudence dont il était capable, de son côté, Astrid avait placée sa main de façon à tendre le bras pour que le dragon puisse approcher en toute sécurité. Petit à petit le dragon s'approchait de la viking aux yeux bleus puis vint le moment où la main et le museau du dragon entrèrent en contact, au début ce fut un peu brusque mais après une deuxième tentative de contact les deux restèrent collés. Le lien était enfin créé et les deux acolyte aller enfin pouvoir voler ensemble. Harold fut plus qu'heureux de voir qu'Astrid avait réussi à apprivoiser un dragon, qui plus est son dragon. Il courut pour aller la voir et la féliciter.

-Bravo ! Fit Harold tout joyeux de la réussite de sa fiancée.

La blonde se tourna vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier. D'abord surprit, il lui rendit son étreinte avec le plus grand plaisir. Puis ils se lâchèrent pour se mettre face à face.

-Merci ! Répondit Astrid pleine de joie. Merci de m'avoir montré la voie.

En guise de réponse Harold lui offrit un baisé qu'elle rendit avec plaisir. Après s'être décollé l'un de l'autre et s'être regardé dans les yeux ils se tournèrent vers le dragon qui les observait avec un oeil curieux. Astrid posa sa main sur sa tête et le caressa pour s'habituer à lui.

-Maintenant tu vas devoir lui trouver un nom pour qu'il puisse s'identifier à toi. Lança Harold.

-Oh c'est vrai ! S'exclama la blonde. Tu aimerais quel nom mon grand ? Demanda Astrid à l'intention du dragon.

-Euh... Par contre c'est une femelle. Avoua Harold un peu gêné par la situation.

-Ah... Euh... Tu aimerais quel nom ma grande ? Rectifia Astrid quelque peu gênée.

Le dragon s'excita et agita la queue pour montrer son affection envers la jeune femme. Astrid recula de quelque pas pour réfléchir puis une idée lui vint.

-Je crois que je sais quel nom je pourrais lui donner. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Tempête ? Demanda la blonde à l'intention du dragon vipère.

Le dragon vint coller sa tête contre Astrid pour lui signifier un oui, de son côté, Harold était en extase, la mission qu'il s'était confié commençait à porter ses fruits et il était sur la voie de la réussite. Alors qu'Astrid était en train de caresser Tempête sur le museau Harold avait rejoint le bord de l'arène pour récupérer du matériel dans une caisse placée contre un mur.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Astrid à l'intention d'Harold.

-Il faut bien vous équipez pour voler, non ? Répondit Harold avec un air taquin.

Harold revint vers Tempête et lui passa une corde autour du poitrail et fit un noeud pour fixer le tout. Il prit Astrid par le bras et l'aida à grimper sur le dos de Tempête pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Elle attrapa la corde pour se tenir et se tourna vers Harold.

-Je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Astrid.

-Ton premier vol avec Tempête. C'est le vol qui scelle le lien entre toi et le dragon. Fit Harold en tapotant sur la jambe d'Astrid.

Astrid n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit en position pour décoller.

-Tempête ? Tu es prête ma grande ?

Tempête se mit à son tour en position pour décoller et d'un puissant coup d'ailes le duo décolla à toute vitesse. Elles passèrent dans la porte d'entrée et frôlèrent Varek, les jumeaux et Rustik dans une violente bourrasque de vent. Harold sortit de l'arène en courant pour pouvoir observer Astrid voler sur son dragon et une fois qu'elle fut en vue il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle décrivait des vrilles dans le ciel et toutes sortes de figures acrobatiques que seul Astrid arrivait à maitriser. Harold se tourna ensuite vers Varek qui se tourna lui aussi.

-C'est à ton tour. Lui lança Harold.

-Vraiment ?! Demanda Varek au bord de l'excitation.

Harold et Varek allèrent se placer au centre de l'arène, le brun refit un topo sur comment approcher un dragon et comment bien l'apprivoiser. Varek passa cinq bonnes minutes à poser toutes les questions possibles sur les dragons: leurs plats préférés, combien d'heures dorment-ils par jour et autres questions qui auraient fait tourner de l'oeil toutes personnes normalement constituées mais Harold c'était une autre paire de manche, lui avait l'habitude qu'on lui pose toutes sortes de questions mais il avait apprit à faire avec et avait même prit gout à répondre à toutes ces questions un peu farfelues mais aujourd'hui il n'avait malheureusement le temps de répondre à toutes les questions de Varek. Aujourd'hui était le jour où on passait à l'action.

-Donc tu choisi le gronk ? Tu es sur de ça ? Demanda Harold.

-Sur et certain ! Répondit Varek avec assurance.

-Bien ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Conclut Harold

Harold attrapa le levier qui contrôlait la porte de la cage et l'ouvrit.

oOOo

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que tout le groupe apprenait à voler sur son dragon, Harold était sur Krokmou, Astrid était sur Tempête. Varek, lui, était sur un gronk qu'il avait rebaptisé Bouldogre. Les jumeaux quand à eux avaient choisi le hideux braguettaure dont les têtes étaient nommées Prout et Pète car deux têtes sont égales à deux fois plus de dégâts et cela correspondait très bien à la philosophie des jumeaux. Pour finir Rustik avait jeté son dévolu sur le cauchemar monstrueux qu'il avait nommé Krochfer. Tous étaient aux anges, même Rustik, la paix entre vikings et dragons allaient enfin pouvoir naitre. Harold jeta un coup d'oeil en contre bas et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son père était à l'extérieur de la grande salle avec le reste du village.


End file.
